


Once Upon A Memory

by Kisumeleon



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Anxiety Attacks, Borra Is the ultimate softy, Curses, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, I might have accidentally made Udo have one sided feelings, Lots of dreaming, Lovers To Enemies, Multi, One Sided Love, Original Character Cassidy, Reader is a Maleficent fan, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Will add more tags as I go, borra doesn't know how to handle his love and hate towards the same person, confused feelings, for now, mutual pining later, oops so kinda Udo and reader?, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Before the dark fae went into hiding, a young borra was once in love with a human.Following the sleeping curse theme ,, his lover was also cursed but borra believed she was dead and then came the hunt for dark fae driving them away.Years later when Aurora's curse is broken a ripple effect is created and Borra's old lover awakens.Time passes and soon both the fae and Humans are trying a chance at peace.A chance encounter happens and Borra is conflicted with old feelings towards her and the prejudice feelings towards humans.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hislittlestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hislittlestar/gifts).

> Basically I love maleficent so much and after watching mistress of evil my friend Sandy and I are lovestruck by the dark fae. Especially Borra. SO this is basically just me attempting to write something as a gift for her <33

_"Honey, you _know _you absolutely have me whipped, right?" Your words were soft as you whispered them to your lover as he held you close to his chest. His large majestic wings wrapping around you comfortably in a protective way. _

_You sat in his lap with your head safely laid against the crook of his neck. He hummed as he pressed a kiss against your hair. _

_"I know. How could you not be when I'm such a handsome and powerful guy." He said. You rolled your eyes but lifted your head to place a kiss on his jaw. _

_"Hmm, you're half correct. You're also silly and sweet and know how to make me happy." You said. He looked down at you and smirked. You just smiled back at him. _

_The soft light of the sun setting on the horizon fell over the two of you. The slight breeze coming from the sea below from where you two were sat on a cliff was calming and set the mood perfectly for y'all. _

_"Borra, I love you." You said. Your eyes full of so much love as you looked at him. He leaned his face towards yours till both your foreheads were touching. _

_"Me too. I will love you forever." He said as a strong gust of wind startled y'all apart. _

* * *

Borra groaned to himself as he rose from his resting place and stretched his wings out. 

He felt like shit. He had had that dream again. A dream of the past. A memory he wished would stop coming back to him every night to remind him of what was no more. 

"When will you stop haunting me." He said to no one in particular. There was no one around and it was mostly directed to someone who for sure was no where near or even alive. 

The girl he dreamt of every night for the past few years was a ghost. Nothing but another human who passed on all too easily and whom he grew to hate. 

Humans were annoying. There were many reasons why he couldn't stand them. 

They were cruel, disgustingly weak, and would claim everything for themselves as if they were the most important species in the world. 

He had really hoped he'd get his claws into them that other afternoon when the princess was to marry the prince. 

Their little war had ended all too quickly and it left a sour feeling afterwards. 

Just because the power of _love _had suddenly _solved_ their problems didn't mean everyone, especially him, was happy with the outcome. 

This peace they spoke of felt forced but it was better than seeing his kind being tortured and killed. 

"Morning Borra." A dark fae who had decided to move into The Moors greeted him as they also rose from their own nest. Borra just nodded his head before flying off into the skies to clear his mind. 

Maleficent had made it clear to everyone that it was worth giving this peace a chance. 

He didn't think it would completely be alright overnight but perhaps, just maybe, it could happen. 

Besides, the young boy who had now been crowned as King had spared his life. Maybe with him and Maleficent's daughter, the Queen things would be a tad bit better than they used to be.

He just hoped those sour emotions and grudges he held against the humans would one day also disappear and know peace. 

But he knew better. His heart would never know peace again. Not like it used to. 

Not when the only peace he ever had in his life was taken from him long ago. 

<strike>_He really hated humans. _</strike>


	2. Chapter 2

_The sight of the sun's rays shining down on you was blinding and hot. It didn't help it was the middle of summer and you were in the middle of a field with a small canister of water that was already half empty. _

_"If only I could find some shade I might not die out here so soon." You said and as if the gods were listening your wishes were answered. There was a sudden gust of wind making you lose your balance and then a grand shadow appeared. You looked up and saw... Feathers? _

_"Who?" You asked but no answer. Maybe a huge bird flew over you. You couldn't tell. You couldn't make out the figure of whoever was giving you shade. _

_It was frustrating. _

* * *

You looked up at the sky in wonder. Ever since you awoke from a deep slumber you've been having strange visions or dreams of shadows, feathers, and gusts of wind. 

It had been nearly a year now since you awoke in the middle of an abandoned farm house in the middle of no where. Only a few other barns nearby with elderly couples who had gone pale at the sight of you. 

From the information you had gathered after your awakening it was obvious you hadn't been just napping. According to those around, you had been asleep for quite a few years and had kept the area clear for you in case whatever spell had been placed on you were to be broken, you'd awaken to a decent scenery. 

Only problem was that you couldn't remember if the scenery around you looked better or worse than it had before you had fallen into the mysterious slumber. You couldn't remember _anything _at all. 

All you had were those strange dreams. 

Dreams you had come to realize felt much more like memories of a past that had been lost. 

So here you were, a human with no memory travelling the kingdom with nothing better to do than to study anything with feathers on them. It was weird, yes, but it was the only darn clue you had. 

You had believed you really were nuts at times. What would birds have to do with your past? This was your way of thinking up until you heard the stories of Maleficent the winged faerie. 

You had gone to the kingdom around the time Princess Aurora and Prince Philip had announced their engagement only to be met with creatures that ruled the skies with their huge wings that felt so familiar. 

So you stuck around. Especially after the new King and Queen had announced they'd have peace with the fae. You would spend days walking near the edge of the river that seperated The Moors and the humans. Watching as small magical creatures would cross over. Curious about the human world just as much as some brave humans were curious of them. 

You'd sometimes catch a glimpse at the famous Maleficent. She was beautiful and you'd always have to tell yourself to stop staring before she caught you and misunderstood the looks you were giving her. You were just so awestruck by her horns and especially her wings. 

"Interesting." You'd say. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks now since peace had been declared amongst humans and creatures of the Moors. 

More and more dark fae were arriving and making themselves at home. Some being brave enough to befriend some humans while other keeping to themselves but still hanging around hoping to be left alone. 

By now you had found yourself a small room to rent. A nice little place next to a shop full of trinkets and books where you had found a job for yourself. 

It was fun and it gave you the chance to meet others who were like Maleficent. Your friendliness would shock them most of the times but soon relax when they realized you meant no harm and that you truly were interested in getting to know them better. 

"Hey girl, you can go have your lunch break. I can take it from here." The shop's owner called out to you. You nodded. Picking up you satchel and heading out of the shop to the nice bakery across the street that had the absolute best pastries you had ever had in your life. <strike>atleast from the life you remembered. </strike>

As you made your way across the street you rummaged through your satchel for your wallet. Not aware of the man that had just landed a few steps ahead of you. 

You crashed into him with an oof. Your hands losing their grip on your wallet that you had just pulled out of your bag. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" You said in a panic as you crouched down to pick up your belongings before standing back up only to be smacked a bit by giant wings as the man turned to look at whoever had just bumped into him. 

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time - oh, you!" He said. His whole entire demeanor changing from annoyed to shock and something else you couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

His eyes had widened with a hint of pain in them? Had you hurt him? Had you bumped into him that hard? Holy shit he was one of the winged fae. He was one of the beautiful ones that kept catching your attention. _The ones that could totally pick you up and throw you like a piece of meat in the air if you pissed them off. _The thought crossed your mind but you dismissed it. 

Your interest and admiration in this man was stronger than your fear or worry of what he might do. 

"Wow you are gorgeous." You said as you looked him up and down. Your eyes mostly focusing on his wings. "Did I hurt them? I hope I didn't. It'd be a shame to damage them." You added. Your hands moving on their own and forgetting what personal space was as you gently caressed his wings. 

Any other fae would have shoved you away and would have looked for a fight. Any other human doing what you were doing would have gotten smacked away, but you weren't just any other human and this man in front of you wasn't just any other fae. 

You had eventually recognized him as the man who had been alongside Maleficent back then. Borra, was it? 

He couldn't find the strength to pull away from your touch. Truthfully he thought he was hallucinating or perhaps having another dream of his, from the past. 

His mind racing with a thousand questions. 

_How is she here? How are you right in front of me? You're alive? I thought you were dead? Why are you back to haunt me, human!? **Get away from me. Move! **_

His mind was screaming to pull away. Something wasn't right. Except his heart was screaming to lean into her touch. If she really was real and alive well why not be happy about it? He had suffered so much when he lost her. He missed her. He wanted to hold her except he couldn't do that. He couldn't allow himself to go through that pain again. Not because of a human. A human who had taken his heart away. 

"Please don't touch me." He finally got the courage to say. It came out in a low growl. He was now holding his breath and gritting his teeth as he pulled his wings back and backed away from you. 

You realized what you had been doing and pulled your hands away quickly. The soft feeling of his wings lingering on your finger tips. They were warm. You began to apologise again as you tried to hide your embarrassment. 

"Sorry, I just thought your wings were pretty. Forgive me for being rude." You said before walking around him and heading back in the direction of the bakery. 

Borra watched as you scurried away. Your face red and your hands playing with the small wallet in your hands. 

Something you'd do when nervous. You'd pick at whatever you had in your hands when something made you uncomfortable. 

Borra cursed to himself. You were alive. 

You were here. 

You still looked as beautiful as the last time he saw you and held you in his arms. 

But something was different about you. 

Why didn't you react differently to seeing him. It was like he was a complete stranger. 

Had he changed that much in appearance over the years? Or was something else at play here? 

Most importantly; would he see you again soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos so far!! I really appreciate it so much <33   
I'll keep trying my best to continue this.   
Also I kinda like that each chapter is starting off with a memory/dream from the past hmm

_The sound of wings flapping above you was loud. It was the middle of the night and you were woken by the sounds. _

_As you turned onto your side you were met with someone's chest. You looked up to see who it belonged to but it was like something didn't want you to see who it was. Instead it was like fog had suddenly blurred your vision and it was making you nauseous. _

_You lifted yourself up and tried to rub your eyes hoping it'd help. It didn't. _

_There was definitely a body there next to the spot where you had been laying on but you couldn't figure out why your vision wasn't clear and damn it why did you keep hearing birds flying around!? _

_You walked a few feet away from what seemed to be a nest of sorts and was met with a river. The moon and stars reflected onto the surface of it and you smiled to yourself at the beauty of it. _

_"Awake at last I see." A voice coming from across the river startled you. You looked up from the water and searched for the owner of the voice but once again everything became blurred. Their voice becoming distorted as they spoke. _

_"Sorry what? I can't understand you?" You said as you tried walking forward only to trip and fall into the river. _

* * *

The sudden feeling of falling woke you. You frantically patted your self to check to see if you really had just fallen into water but luckily you were dry, and you weren't anywhere near a body of water. 

You had fallen asleep on the counter of the shop you worked at. The night before you hadn't gotten much sleep. Everytime you shut your eyes strange things happened in your dreams and they were starting to get annoying with the way you could never really see or hear anything correctly. 

Your dreams were trying to tell you something but they were also being blocked by some other power. You had a feeling that's what was happening. It wouldn't be such a wild guess as you had been cursed before to sleep forever for some unknown reason. 

Whatever that curse had been it wasn't fully broken. You still felt like part of you was still asleep. 

"Ugh, I wish I had the answers to my past already." You said to yourself as you stretched and got up to check how things were outside. 

It was midday again and everyone outside human and fae alike were scurrying around to get to one place to another for lunch or work. 

You looked towards the bakery across the street and let out a sigh. 

Yesterday you had actually been able to _touch _the wings of that man called Borra. You were glad he has just growled angrily at you for touching him without his permission. If you had tried that with Maleficent you might be somewhere eating carrots with the Queen as a goat. 

You chuckled at the thought. She really had turned the former Queen into a goat and it was perhaps the funniest thing you had heard in a while. 

"You seem to be in good spirits today." Your boss suddenly mentioned as they walked into the shop and started to get ready for their shift. 

"Just thinking of the poor goat Queen." You said and your boss laughed. 

"It's punishment for what she did. Causing such a mess. I think she should have an even worse punishment for her actions really." He said. You kind of agreed. Sure being turned into a goat must suck ass but she deserved to be rightfully punished for causing so much damage to the fae. They were just trying to live their lives in peace without fear and she had wanted the opposite. She wanted war, she wanted blood. It was cruel. 

"She's a sick woman." You said. 

Your boss nodded and sat behind the counter and started to write down inventory. "Enough chit chat go have lunch. Don't bump into anyone this time. That young man looked like he was ready to start another war yesterday." He said. 

_Ah, right, the man named Borra. _

You laughed nervously and quickly left the shop after grabbing your things. This time as you made your way across the street you carefully looked ahead of you making sure to dodge everyone in your way. Once you had made it you let out the breath you had been holding in unknowingly. 

As you opened the door to the bakery the sound of wings and a gust of wind brought you to a halt. You slowly turned to look behind you only to see the same handsome winged man standing a few steps away from you. _ The pretty bird man. _You gulped and stepped aside letting the door close once again. 

"It's you again!" You said. 

His eyes narrowed and he walked closer to you. His wings puffing up a bit as he seemed to inspect you. As you watched him carefully your eyes couldn't help but wander over his muscles. He was a good looking man. Built perfectly in all the right places. To be truthful he was intimidating. 

"Do you know who I am?" He said. His voice was stern but something about the way he asked that question was almost soft? You'd think as a bystander that he was asking to be threatening but to you, it almost sounded like he was truly curious about what your answer would be. _Did _you know who he was? Was this a trick question?

You squinted at him and shrugged. "I uh, you're Borra. The one who led the other dark fae during the showdown the other day right?" You said. "You're a friend of Maleficent." You were now starting to feel a bit nervous as he just stood there and watched you. After what felt like minutes he let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked frustrated. 

"Did I perhaps get that wrong? Please don't be afraid to correct me I won't bite or anything." You said gaining a glare from him suddenly. 

"Afraid of you? That's quite impossible." He said with a growl. 

"Right right sorry." You answered. Shifting your balance onto one foot and then the other as your nerves started to finally spread throughout your body. He gave off an intense aura that made you feel small. 

"Sorry again about yesterday" you pressed your lips together before opening your mouth again to speak. "I won't be bumping into anyone anymore. Nor touching your wings." You added. You didn't wait for him to speak again. Your heart was beating too fast you thought it was going to pop out of your chest if you stayed there under his gaze any longer. 

Forgetting that you were there to eat you turned and sprinted towards the grand doors of the town's entrance. Forgetting about lunch and work you ran in the direction that led to the countryside for some time alone. 

Time alone from everything. Time alone from the man that was the cause of your discomfort at the moment. 

Every since yesterday there had been a shift in how you would normally feel. Whenever he came to mind your heart would race, your hands would become clammy, and your head would ache. It didn't help that you hadn't slept all night last night. 

"Damn you Borra Borra." You said as you reached an open field and slumped down onto the ground. Not caring to place a blanket underneath you, you laid back and spread your arms out to the side and looked up at the blue sky. A few clouds made their way across the sky with the help a soft breeze. 

The weather was nice. 

You let yourself drift off to the sounds of nature and once again being pulled into another dream.

* * *

_"I wish I could fly." You said as you watched what looked like birds twist and twirl up in the clouds. _

_"With me you can fly anywhere." Someone said as they wrapped their hands around your waist from behind. You shut your eyes and let yourself be embraced by their warmth. _

_"Then fly me somewhere where both of us can freely be together without anyone telling us it's wrong." You said. Your heart felt heavy now. You felt sad. _

_The man sighed as they tucked their face into your neck. Wings suddenly embracing both of you and creating a space for the two of you that felt like no one else in the world existed. _

_"One day. Don't worry. One day." He said. _

_"Okay. I trust you -" his name escaped your lips and was carried off with the wind. What was his name? Who are you? Why can't I ever see your face or hear your name? _

_Please, who are you? _

_ **Who are you!?** _

* * *

When you woke up you had tears streaming down the sides of your face. You blinked them away and turned onto your side. Your body aching from falling asleep on the hard ground. 

"What the?" As you sat up you looked around only to see the sun disappearing in the horizon. "Oh shoot how long was I asleep!" 

Frantically you stood up and started to dust yourself off before looking around for your satchel which was no where to be found. 

You cursed to yourself as you scanned the area. Had someone robbed you while you were asleep? 

"No way this is happening." You held your head as it started to ache once again. "Not now please not now." You said as you started to feel yourself lose your balance. You kneeled down to catch your breath and hope your headache would go away. When you thought you had finally calmed down you attempted to stand up again only to fail and lose your footing. As your knees his the ground once again the sound of wings made you freeze. Your eyes widened. You weren't dreaming anymore. This time you really were hearing them in person. You raised your head slowly and up ahead was that man again, Borra, standing a few feet away with your satchel in his hands.

You felt dizzy. You were confused on how he knew you were here or why he had your belongings. Why did the sound of his wings sound so similar to the ones from your dreams. 

You wanted to ask him but it was like someone had cut out your tongue. You suddenly couldn't form words only sounds of you gasping for air. 

As realization struck you it only caused you to panic more. _anxiety attack! _

You hadn't gotten one in a while. They happened usually whenever you were overwhelmed after dreaming so much or whenever you tried to force yourself to remember something. 

You clutched the fabric of your shirt with one hand and hugged yourself with the other. It felt like you were being split into two and they squished back together. 

You wanted to stop thinking. 

"Hey! Hey, breathe, try to breathe. Focus on me, please." Someone was calling out to you. Someone had their arms around you suddenly but you couldn't focus well. You just nodded trying to do as they said. It took some effort but they were being patient with you. 

When you finally calmed down you were being squished up against someone's chest. You wanted to look up and see who it was. Was it Borra? 

You didn't know. Instead you just fell back asleep. This time no dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

When you had passed out in the arms of the man who you had believed was Borra. You didn't really expect to wake up with your head on his lap and one of his wings covering you like a blanket. 

As you opened your eyes it took you a bit to process what was going on and figure out if you were dreaming or not. 

He was leaning up against a tree and his face looked peaceful as he also slept. You watched him a bit more taking in his beauty. He really was a good looking fella, but, you didn't want to know what would happen if he caught you watching him sleep. You awkwardly pushed off his wings and rose from where you were laying and scooted away from him. 

There were still many things that were wrong about this whole situation. 

Had he followed you earlier after leaving the town's square? Why had he been in possession of your belongings after you woke up from your nap? Why had he helped you and even bothered to watch over you and give you a comfortable place to rest your head after passing out? 

From what you had heard about this man plus the way he had spoken to you, he wasn't exactly fond of humans. He didn't like them nor wish to be anywhere near them. He had been the one to lead the others as they attacked and flung the human soldiers into the air. 

You had heard rumors of him being the one to have hoped Maleficent would help their kind take revenge on the humans so then _why help _one in trouble. 

You examined him a bit before your satchel that rested beside him caught your eye. You crawled over to him and carefully tried to remove his hand away from your bag. He moved a bit but didn't wake up. You swallowed hard and continued to grab your bag. When you finally had it you backed away quickly again and held it tightly to your chest. 

"Let's hope he didn't steal anything of mine. I don't exactly have much to begin with " you said. Half jokingly. He didn't seem like the type to steal from a human and even if he were trying to what exactly would he steal from you? 

When you had awoken you didn't have any kind of possession that meant anything or had any worth. All you had was the outfit that you guess was the same clothing you had had around the time you had been put to sleep. 

You were grateful the neighbors had provided you with a new set of clothes and shoes. Your old clothes were old and torn. They looked like someone had clawed at them or shoved you into a mud pool. 

Whatever had happened to you in the past must have been rough. 

As you tried to think hard about what it could have been that you had been put through the stinging pain in your head started up again and you quickly decided to focus on something else to make it go away. You didn't want to freak out again. 

You sat there in silence as you took in as many details as you could about the man sleeping in front of you. The moon above gave off a glow that enveloped him in soft lighting. He hard sharp facial features that you came to a conclusion was probably why he looked so intimidating. Well, besides him being hella toned and having horns and wings that were strong. There was no doubt he was a hottie. 

"For someone who wanted war you look less scary when asleep." You said in a whisper and smiled to yourself. "Almost cute." 

As you continued to talk to yourself and openly pour out your thoughts about Borra. He had been pretending to sleep and was listening in to your every word. Before you had awakened he had been stroking your hair and wondering how it was possible you were alive and laying in his lap.

He had followed you to get some answers. He had hoped you had just been playing around and pretending to not know who he was and what he had meant to you. _What you had meant to him._

Instead he was met with your sleeping body. 

He had decided to _borrow _your satchel for a while and just take a quick peak in it in case you had a diary or something but he hadn't found anything besides a mess of useless junk. Your hording habit was still as strong as ever. 

When he had gone back to return it you were finally awake. Awake and struggling with yourself. 

Old habits seemed to still be around for Borra as well as if by instinct he rushed to your side trying to help you. Pushing aside his negative emotions, he once again found himself trying to comfort you just as he had done plenty of times in the past when you had been his everything. 

Having you back in his arms brought back feelings he thought had been buried long ago. It was overwhelming as memories came flooding back to him of a more different era. 

A time when you two were in love and happy despite the hunts for his kind and other creatures who weren't human. 

A time when he had trusted you with his all. 

But here you were now. 

You were talking to yourself about what an interesting guy he was and Borra was pretending to be the poor sleeping fool who was listening in. 

His heart ached. She sounded so innocent and harmless. He knew better though. 

She might have fooled him then but she wouldn't do it again. There might be _peace _now, but her affect on him was far from it. Love and hate mixed together to create a disgusting feeling. 

He felt himself start to tense up and decided to "wake" up already. 

His sudden movements as he stretched and stood from his resting spot startled you. 

"Oh my!" You said as you stood as well. "Hello." You added. 

He watched you with an intense look in his eyes. He looked angry. He looked like he wanted to perhaps cry. You thought you were imagining things. Why on Earth would he want to cry. 

"Try not to fall asleep in the middle of a field by yourself. You never know who's going to try and steal your things." He said sternly. 

You raised and eyebrow and huffed. "You mean like you did?" You said. "You had my bag with you. Should I be worried about you being a thief?" You were joking now. The fact he was warning you about thieves even though he could have been mistaken as one earlier was funny. 

He gave you a cold look before smirking in an annoying way. Like he was biting back on saying something. Instead he pressed his lips together and turned his back on you. 

"Go home," he said and your name coming out a bit softer. 

_Wait, how does he know my name? _

You were about to ask him how he knew your name but he was already lifting himself off the ground. His wings spreading out to either side of him and with a powerful force they sent him soaring into the night sky. The wind, caused by Him, pushing you back hard that you almost lost your balance. 

"Oh okay. Goodbye I guess." You said as you watched him disappear into the clouds. 

That night you didn't sleep much again. The dreams were becoming more and more of an issue everytime you closed your eyes. 

The next morning you felt drained. You wanted to call in sick to work but you knew you needed the money so you forced yourself out of bed. 

The dreams of last night replaying in your head. 

There was one thing that you found interesting about them this time around though.

This time whenever the mystery man in your dream spoke and called out your name, you could finally hear his voice a bit clearer. 

It sounded incredibly familiar. 

It sounded like the one named, Borra. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH ! I wasn't able to update last night/early morning like I usually do because I actually needed to sleep to wake up early for a job interview and I got it!!!!  
Anyways this chapter going to be specifically more special than the other because it's Sandy's birthday ❤️ :)

"I can't believe I'm doing so well so far." You whispered to yourself as you hid behind a wall in an alleyway. It had been two days since the whole thing with Borra out on the field and you had spent the last two days hoping to see him again just to confirm your suspicion. 

You had heard his voice a bit better in your memories that haunted you in your dreams. You just needed to hear him a few more times just to see if it helped make you see and hear everything in your dreams more clearly. But for two days he didn't swoop into the town square like he did before until today when he finally appeared early in the morning when everyone was opening their shops and getting ready for the day. 

You had asked your boss if you could have the day off for _important business _which was a cover up for what you were really going to be doing. 

You were sneaking around after Borra. While he was in town he'd walk around a bit with a few other dark fae and the castle soldiers doing some business the Queen and King probably had them do. It was easy to follow him on foot but he was still a bit too far for her to get in good earshot to hear him speak. It didn't help that whenever he was done with something he'd fly off which left you running around in the shadows and alleys of the area as fast as you could to not lose sight of him. 

You were grateful for his wings though. How could you ever lose sight of such beauties. It wasn't that surprising to yourself whenever you accidentally got _too _enamored with his wings and found yourself distracted and crashing into a fruit cart or wall. 

Luckily you'd quickly hide before Borra would see you. His instincts were good. You knew he sensed someone or something was watching him but you were better. You had made it this far into the day without being seen. You were doing good. 

"Maleficent has called for you." At the mention of her name your ears perked up and you held you breath and listened in from where you were hiding now. It was behind a barrel of kiwis. 

"Thank you." You heard Borra say before spreading his wings once more and flying away in the castles direction. 

Without a second thought you hurried off after him. As the two of y'all neared the castle you watched him land on a balcony somewhere high up. You halted and hid behind some bushes that were full of pretty blue flowers. _oh how nice._ You thought to yourself before looking around to see if you should wait for him to finish up here or follow him in. 

You had learned something new about yourself today. You had excellent stealth skills. You had incredible agility too. _What kind of hobbies was I into pre-curse? _

In the end you decided to risk it and go find him. It wasn't that hard to make it into the castle but once inside you were like a lost child in a maze. 

"Why are castles so big holy shit." You said as you ran around opening and closing doors, and going up and down stairs. 

You groaned in frustration as you opened up a door to yet **_another _**empty room. _Just how on Earth does Aurora get around here! _

"There haven't been any unpleasant experiences lately with the humans." You heard someone say from around the corner. You creeped up closer to listen in. With a quick peek you saw Borra. He was accompanied by Maleficent and Aurora. 

"See, already a change. Thank you for staying vigilant Borra." The Queen said. She was smiling so brightly. Maleficent had a smile on her face as she watched her daughter. You found it sweet how far they had come. Especially with Borra helping them despite how he originally felt against humans. 

You wondered if that was still the case. Angry feelings towards those who have caused you pain doesn't just disappear overnight. 

Well you wouldn't know much about being hurt since you didn't remember anything but you did sometimes feel sad for not knowing who you really were. That's why you were taking risks and going as far as to listening in to a private conversation between royalty to find out who you were. 

You wanted to hear and know more about Borra. At first he had been just a really big bird who you had bumped into and had taken a liking to his wings but suddenly he was the key to everything. At least you had a gut feeling about it. 

"That'll be all for today, Borra." Maleficent said as she started to walk away. "Come now, Aurora." She called out to her daughter. Aurora happily followed her as she locked arms with her mother. _cute. _

You waited till they were out of sight to see where Borra had gone. He headed back to the balcony where he had entered and flew off again. This time he flew in the direction of The Moors. You paused for a while as you looked out over the land of fae. 

You were curious about it. You had heard stories about it being scary while others saying it was like a dream. 

Some humans had already found the bravery to go into The Moors and got along with the fairies. You wanted to do the same and explore the area, but you hadn't really thought of doing it so soon. You thought maybe in a year or two after everything settled down you would go and visit. Hoping humans and fairies were already used to living together. 

"Guess I'm actually doing this." You said letting out a sigh and turning on your heels before sneaking your way out of the castle once again. _thank goodness Maleficent hadn't noticed you spying. _You thought. Even if she had noticed you; you were grateful she hadn't called you out or turned you into a goat as well. 

When you reached the bridge that led to The Moors you paused and clutched the leather fabric of your satchel that hung around your neck and shoulders. You didn't know why you were so nervous. It felt weird. 

You felt like something here was familiar and it made your chest hurt. 

"Pull it together, girl. You can do this." You said trying to hype yourself up. 

"It's just going into the the magical forest and stalking a big, powerful, intimidating, _hot, _dark fae. That's all." You felt your stomach twist into nots and your hand started to hurt for some reason. 

You shook your head and slapped your cheeks a bit to pull yourself together and finally took steps forward over the bridge until you were on the other side. You giggled and took in a deep breath before letting it go.

"See everything is going to be fine." ~ You said. 

As you made your way into the forest you were greeted by the most beautiful and interesting creatures you had ever seen. Flowers and rocks that glowed and sparkled in different colors, fruit in the funniest shapes that hung on trees or sprouted from the ground. There were birds of all shapes, sizes, and colors who sung interesting tunes to one another. Your heart felt full and happy. 

You almost cried when you came across a medow of flowers that looked like tiny teacups with fairies sitting in them enjoying the movement of them swaying around with the breeze. _Too cute! Oh my goodness! _

An hour passed and you had completely forgotten about finding Borra. You were having too much fun playing and learning more about the creatures in the Moors. They were friendly even after all the shit the former Queen had put them through. They still obtained caution when you approached them but their kindness and curiosity towards you was still visible. 

As you sat by the lake and watched some of the tinier water fairies play around making cute dances to show you, you found yourself day dreaming. What would it be like to have grown up in such a magical place. 

You wondered again and again why did humans ever find them to be dangerous. They were far from it. They were kind and full of such happiness and beauty. They made the world such a brighter place. You couldn't even imagine being someone who would want to harm these creatures. 

"I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt you all. I swear it." You said in a whisper. One or two water fairies heard you and gave you gentle smiles. 

They were about to show you another dance of theirs when they rushed off as fast as their wings could carry them. You raised an eyebrow in confusion. Had you said something wrong? 

"Ah I startled them. My bad." _That voice!? _You stood up and spun around to look at who the owner of that voice belonged to too fast, you ended up making yourself dizzy. You nearly tripped over your own feet and almost fell into the lake only to be caught by the man in front of you. It wasn't Borra, but instead it was another familiar voice. The figure who had called out to her in her other dream. The one where she had fallen into a river. 

That voice she really did recognize right away to her shocking surprise. 

He had long white hair and wings. Honestly he was also incredibly gorgeous. He had a much softer look than Borra though. He looked like a gentle and soft spoken person. Someone who went around giving everyone a smile. 

"Oh! Forgive me for startling you as well. I'm Udo, I couldn't help but overhear your promise to the fairies." He said as he helped you gain back your balance. 

"Uh, oh, nice to meet you." You said as you introduced yourself. He smiled warmly and there was something else but you couldn't quite decipher it. 

"Did you mean it?" He asked. His smile never fading away. You felt a bit nervous all of a sudden. It was like if you said the wrong thing you didn't know how he'd react. 

You nodded. "Yes of course I did. They deserve respect and to be safe. I might be a human myself but I know just how cruel they can be for no reason. The fairies don't deserve to be treated badly." You said. "Plus it'd be sad to see them disappear. They bring me such Joy." 

Udo listened carefully. He hummed as he nodded his head in agreement. "I see. I'm glad you think that way." He said. He moved towards the lake and sat down. He patted the spot next to him telling you to sit and you obliged. His wings spread out to the sides before he let them rest behind him. 

"Have you always thought that way?" He asked. 

The question came out a bit differently. His tone had changed a bit but not too much to make you think much of it. 

"I'd like to think so. See I don't remember my past. I've been aware of everything for nearly two years now. I've lost all memory of the past." You said. You hadn't spoken of this with anyone else besides those who had helped you after you woke up. 

Udo's smile fell. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If it's alright may I ask how you lost your memories?" 

"The people who were there when I woke up said I had been cursed to sleep for eternity. Apparently I had been asleep for many years before miraculously waking up. They say it could have been the effect of Maleficent's power and love awakening Aurora from her own sleeping curse. Like a ripple effect." You said. Your gaze looking over the lake as you told him your story. A sad smile forming on your face. "I have dreams though, of the past. Memories replay themselves, but I can't ever see or hear anything clearly. At least not until the last few days." 

Udo raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" He said. 

"I think I met someone who I might have known. After meeting him I suddenly started hearing things clearly." You said turning to look at him. His eyes were on you as he listened carefully. "Actually, I recognized your voice just now too. Have we perhaps met?" You asked. It didn't hurt to ask. If you were wrong then you'd apologize and just hope he'd forget about it. 

"We have. A very long time ago." He said. Your eyes widened and you felt your heart stop. You were about to say something but it felt like your words were caught in your throat. Udo chuckled and told you to calm down. "Breathe. I can't tell you much because I don't think it's my place to say anything, but I can point you in the right direction in where you might find some answers." He said before standing up and holding out a hand for you to take. You accepted it and he pulled you up to your feet. 

"Where? Please tell me." Your words came out like a whisper. Almost like you were afraid of knowing the answer. 

Udo pointed in the direction where there was another wooden bridge that passed over the large lake. On the other side stood a forest of hanging vines that held colorful flowers on them. "Go through there and on the other side is where he has built himself a home. I wish you luck and it was a wonderful surprise to see you again." Udo said as he held your hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before flying off. 

You stood there dazed. _"where he has built himself a home-"_Udo's words made you wonder. Did he mean Borra? He had confirmed he _did _know much more than her but that he couldn't say anything. Why was that? And if Borra really was the one with all the answers that kind of answered one of the questions you had tried to avoid. Based off the memories you've had it _did _seem like you and the mystery man had been a bit more than just friends. If it was true it made your heart ache. 

It would explain why he had known your name and why he had tried to help you, but one thing that threw you off the most was the fact that there was this strange feeling that things might not have ended well between the two. That sadness you had noticed in him back then meant something. 

There was so much more to you two than you thought. And you didn't even hide the fact that yes, you were scared to find out the truth. 

You were human now and back then so how did you two know each other? How had you two met? Why did Udo ask if you've always thought the same way. Had you thought differently before? 

Exactly what kind of person were you. 

You sucked in a breath and bit down on your lower lip. 

You looked ahead in the direction Udo had pointed too and sighed. "Here I go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much aaah :')  
Hope you all enjoyed it and once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDY !! I love you so so much ;;') ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory to before reader and Borra met and how they came across each other.  
Also introducing Cassidy, a dark fae who hates humans more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated overnight like usual!! It's been a bit busy for me and tomorrow I start my first day at work. I probably won't update until next Saturday ;_;;  
Ill still try to update whenever I can though. I love this fic so much and I'm glad others love it too <3

Borra's morning flight was cut short when he spotted intruders closing in on the land where he and other dark fae had taken refuge for the past month. He felt his blood boil at the sight of spears, swords and other weapons in their possession. 

He took a sharp turn before diving towards the group of hunters only to stop and lift up before hitting them and knocking them down from the gust of wind he caused. 

The hunters shouted at each other to ready their weapons. Some cheered claiming they'd catch him this time. Borra scoffed and flew up as high as he could before once again descending onto them. This time actually bumping into three hunters who had split up thinking it'd help them. 

"Damn you demonic creature!" One of the hunters on horseback shouted as they rode after Borra with spear in hand. 

Borra was furious but mostly afraid of them getting too close to where others were hiding. There were children and elderly fae and he would not allow the humans to hurt them. 

He used his powers despite the scenery around him making it limited for him to go all out. He'd have to make some sort of distraction while sending a signal to the others to run. 

He let out a yell. A warrior's yell as he knocked over one Hunter after the other and fought them off with his wings and fighting abilities. He hoped his call would reach the others so they'd flee. 

"Borra! Watch out!" A voice shouted out with worry and fury. Borra turned just in time and was able to dodge spear being thrown in his direction. He ascended back into the sky to join the lady fae that had come to help along with two others who were warriors. 

"Have the others started to move out?" Borra asked. 

The lady fae nodded. Her eyes never leaving the humans down below. If looks could kill they'd be dead by now. She looked thirsty for blood. Out of all of them she radiated more hatred than anyone towards the humans. 

"Cassidy, what should we do? Should we kill them?" One of the other fae who'd followed her asked. 

"Not yet. First we make sure our people leave the area safely. After that, kill 'em." The one named Cassidy commanded. 

Borra and the others listened to her. 

Fortunately their people made it out safely without any hunters catching any of them. Unfortunately for them they retreated when they realized they'd be better off retreating. 

Borra and the others nearly had to drag Cassidy away with them. **_"Let me kill them!"_** She'd scream like a madwoman. 

"It's over. Our people are safe it's time to search for a new place." Borra said before flying off. 

This happened more than once.

Events where Cassidy would want more and more revenge against the humans. Borra understood it was because of the humans taking away everything she once had, but it was concerning how her hatred towards humans started to become more important than the safety of their own kind. 

* * *

Three months had passed since they were found by humans. They had found a nice spot near the ocean up on a cliff that was secluded and hard to get to by any who didn't have wings. 

It was the perfect safe haven. 

As Borra Made his rounds up in the clouds and then down below throughout the forest that surrounded the place he stopped for a rest. There was a river nearby that came from the sea and joined a lake further into the forest. As he walked alongside the river he reached the lake and walked on in. He let his wings relax as the water embraced them and his muscles. Helping all the tension wash away. The sun was high and shining bright up in the sky and he let himself relax. 

That is, until the sudden snap of a twig made him bring his guard back up. He stood up out of the water and his wings puffed up. Despite being wet. His eyes narrowed as he listened in carefully to his surroundings. 

He was sure he heard something. He hoped it was just another creature roaming around the forest but he couldn't be too careful. 

He made his way out of the water and flapped his wings in hopes of getting them dry. The sun would do the rest. 

He was about to fly off and search from the sky when there was a sudden thump. 

He spun around in the direction the sound came from. "From behind those tree." He said to himself as he flew over in that direction only to land and tower over whoever was sneaking around. His eyes were wide as he recognized the person in front of him was human. 

_**"You!" **_he said between gritted teeth. He snarled and reached down to grab the small human by the collar of their clothing. "What are you doing here, boy? Tell me are there more with you?" Borra asked. More like threatened the boy to speak. 

"Just me! Just me!" They said as they kicked against Borra's chest. He held them up with ease. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the human squirming around. "I promise it's just me! Please. Let. Me. Go- OUCH!" The human exclaimed as they were suddenly thrown down to the ground harshly. The sudden contact with the ground made the hood the boy was wearing fall off of their head. Only to reveal that it was in fact not a boy, but a girl. 

"What kind of guy does that! Our bones break easier than yours from what I've heard!" She yelled out angrily as she stood up and dusted herself off. 

Borra was a bit taken aback. It was even stranger for a human girl to be out in the woods all on her own. Everything screamed at him that it was some sort of trick. He thought they'd send in someone who looked innocent enough to distract them before attacking. 

"Do not lie to me, human. Who else is with you?" He said. His patience running out as he stepped closer to her. With every step he took towards her she would take a few steps back until her back was flat against a tree. 

Her hands came up in front of her and tried to push Borra away from her, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Look, guy, I swear it on my life I'm the only one here." She said. "I'm not a danger to you if that's what you're worried about." She added. 

Borra starred down at her. She was smaller than him and really did look like she was telling the truth from the look in her eyes but Borra's eyes stopped on the arrows she carried with her. He pulled back as he hissed. 

"You say that but you carry weapons with you. A bow and arrow which are mostly used to shoot down flying creatures." He said. 

The girl flinched as she saw him back off. Fear and anger written all over his body. 

She reached for the bow and arrows and noticed the man take another step back. She paused and then carefully without breaking eye contact with him, she placed her things on the ground and stepped away from them with her hands up. 

"See, not a threat. To be honest I've never used that on anything living. Just targets on a tree that were painted on." She said. Borra didn't say anything. He just walked towards the bow and arrow, picked them up, and crushed them. The girl didn't even react. 

"So, uh now that you've destroyed that and know I'm not a danger may I leave?" She said. 

"No, you may not. I still have questions on how you got here. As far as I know there haven't been any humans in this area for a good while." Borra said as he walked over to her. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. 

"I'll talk or whatever. As long as I can go back soon, though. I haven't exactly eaten lunch yet." She said sheepishly. A blush creeping onto her cheeks. Borra let the tension in his body fade. He sighed and started to walk back in the direction he had come from only to pause and wave a hand to the girl to follow him. 

He let out a small chuckle and played it off as a cough when he saw her run and skip after him like it was a simple walk in the park. Did she not fear him? 

_What a_ curious_ girl. _

* * *

"So, then he said, and I quote: "You shall become the greatest Hunter just like me and your mother! Make sure to strike down any fairy you come across, young lady!" And so I just laughed it off and now here I am." Borra listened in as the girl spoke about how her parents and neighbors were all training their kids from a young age to be hunters once they reached a proper age to go out and hunt for themselves. He looked disgusted as he listened to her. Humans were disgusting and cruel. 

She noticed the look on his face and nodded before shoving more berries into her mouth. <strike>Borra totally didn't go out of his way to pick them for her. </strike>

"Yeah, I know, they're absolutely crazy. Hunting this and hunting that! They should all find a better hobby than to go around terrorizing Innocents who have every right to be here." She said as she slammed her hand down on her knee. 

Borra laughed at that. 

"I agree. Does this mean you are rebelling against them? Would they not punish you for it?" He asked. He really was curious now. This girl was talking to him like a normal person. Not as a fairy or something _evil_, but instead as a friend. The fact she was going against her families wishes was amazing. 

"Screw them. They can try to punish me. What are they going to do? Shoot me instead? They can go ahead and try. At least I won't have to see any more fairies get hurt or killed in front of me." She said. Her voice getting softer as she lowered her head. She remembered the first time she ever went on a hunt with her parents. She was young, very young. Perhaps she was just 8 years old at the time when she witnessed her parents kill a fairy. She had cried for days. Her parents assuring her it would pass. 

Borra studied her carefully. 

"Are there more humans like you? Who don't wish to hurt my kind?" He asked. 

She perked up at that and stood up excitedly. She zoomed over to sit next to Borra who was surprised by the sudden proximity. She didn't know much about personal space it seemed. He was sat up on a rock while she sat next to his legs only for her to place her hands on his leg and lean on them while looking up at him. 

"Of course there are! Sure there are many who have shitty hearts of ice but there are still plenty of others who wish there wasn't so much discrimination against you all. We just want peace amongst us." She said. The innocence was too much. Borra saw hope in her. The way she beamed such happiness as she spoke of peace made him confused and a bit hopeful himself. 

Perhaps there was a possibility for his kind and the humans to live peacefully amongst each other without so much hate. 

* * *

Their encounter wasn't just a one time thing. 

Borra and his new human friend met nearly everyday. He learned she had been lying to her family who lived far from their location, about being out hunting. When in reality she had found herself making home of the forest _and Borra._

They'd spend days and nights talking about each other and their knowledge of the world. 

Eventually that friendship became something else. Brushing up against each other on chilly nights led to holding hands and more intimate hugs. Until one day on a snowy morning she and Borra shared a kiss. 

Every kiss they shared was them giving a piece of each other's heart to one another until they were deeply and madly in love. 

There was no hiding their relationship anymore when Udo discovered them one night taking a walk through the forest. 

Udo, who was someone who always had hope in peace so he was all for it and gave them his support. Soon enough she was introduced to more and more of them. The majority liked her while another part stayed away and would sometimes pull Borra aside to warn him. Saying he was making a grand mistake. Accusing him of being Bewitched by that human girl. 

Borra just ignored them or told them to back off. 

The two of you had gotten this far and no humans had attacked in months. 

It almost started to feel like peace really had come already. 

Except just like any other story of two people from two different worlds being in love. There is always conflict and disaster lurking in the shadows. Waiting for their chance to strike. 

* * *

Hidden away in her own nest, the news of Borra and his lover reached Cassidy's ears. 

"Borra and a human, huh? What a disgusting sight." 

She took a sip out of her cup before crushing it with her bare hands. 

"I cannot allow such a disgraceful thing to happen. Not as long as I live." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with Borra in the present finally happens. More information of the past is shared which causes more confusion to the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so I'll try to update more frequently again. The job situation didn't work out the way I wished but that's okay ~ means more time to write ❤️

_"She shouldn't be here. You know I speak the truth." A young man said as he sat and ate with Borra around a campfire. _

_"And I also speak the truth when I say she is good and has no ulterior motives or bad intentions." Borra snapped back. He looked over in the direction where you were laughing at something one of the young kiddos were doing as they showed off different flying tricks to you. They were fascinated by a human being there with them. This brought a smile onto Borra's face. _

_"You say that because you're love sick." The young man said. "I don't trust her." He added. _

_Borra stood up from his spot and glared down at the young man. "She's been aware of all of you guys for nearly a year now and not once has she shown intentions of harming us. You might not trust her, but trust me at least when I say she's good." He said before storming off to where you were. _

_The moment you caught site of him you beamed such radiance. Something tugged at Borra's heart. Everytime he saw you no matter how much time had passed. You made him feel something that he hadn't thought he'd feel in a long time. Especially with a human. _

_Except here he was. Absolutely and madly in love with you. _

_You were his love and joy. He didn't know what he'd do if he were to lose you. _

* * *

Borra was awakened by someone calling out his name. He was asleep in his hut dreaming once again of a happier time. 

He stood up from his bed. It was technically a nest with cushions and blankets in the middle of it. It was quite a big nest if he had to be honest. He accidentally made it big enough for more than one person. A habit he never got rid of. It wasn't just his nesting place. The rest of the hut seemed too big. It was built with too much space that usually would be occupied by someone else. That person being you. 

He cursed under his breath as he shook his wings and ran a hand through his hair before heading over to the entrance of the hut and pushed aside the curtains that worked as a door. 

The hut was made out of the trees and their vines. Along with a few flowers here and there. 

As he exited his hut he came to a halt as he heard his name being called out once again. As he looked straight ahead he watched you emerge from out of the small forest area that was mostly made up of colorful vines that glowed a purple hue. He swallowed hard as he took in your beauty. You looked amazed at the nature around you. A few small fairies accompanying you were making you giggle. 

Borra had to force himself to look away and regain his composure. He didn't want to be caught starring. 

"Oh! There you are, Borra. I thought I had gotten a bit lost. Udo wasn't exactly too specific about your location." She said as she made her way over to you. 

_Udo? So they had spoken. _

"Were you looking for me for something?" Borra asked. 

"Well, yes, kind of." She said as she fidgeted with the tips of her hair. "I had a few questions about a few things." Borra raised an eyebrow. Questions? About what?

"Udo said you have all the answers to my past." She said. 

Borra tensed up. 

"Why would you need answers to your past? Especially from me." He asked. At this point he had realized that she probably didn't remember him but it angered him. Why is it that she got lucky enough to forget everything while he was stuck re-living the pain over and over again. 

"Uh, well because I wish I knew. Isn't that a good enough reason? I keep having these dreams, _memories, _I guess that's what you could call them. Memories of a past where I knew you, Borra. It wasn't just a coincidence we bumped into each other recently." You said. Borra just listened with a frown. 

"The last time we were together the other day I suddenly had the ability to see my memories clearly. What kind of relationship did we have? Why can't I remember?" You asked. Your voice starting to sound a bit desperate. 

Ever since you woke up you felt empty. Sure you were having a good time exploring new places and learning all about the world again but you felt like something was missing. 

People would say you were lucky to have a new start at life but it sucked not having any kind of emotions. You didn't know what it felt like to be sad, angry, or truly happy. What was it like to love someone? Did you have family? Was Borra the only family you had? You wanted to know so badly but everytime you attempted to remember those piercing headaches and annoying anxiety attacks would take over. So you had no choice but to go on with your life pretending your past never existed. 

"Did something happen that seperated us? How long ago was it? Did we love each other or is that just me reading into things?" You asked. You took a few steps closer to Borra until your hands laid on either side of his arms. You could feel him tense up under your touch. You pulled away as you realized that contact with him wasn't wanted. 

"Sorry, you did mention before you didn't want me touching you." You said. 

He growled before grabbing you by the shoulders. "Of course I don't want you touching me. It's like pouring salt in a wound." He said. 

Your eyes widened and you shook your head. Confused at what that meant. 

"You hurt me back then. That's what happened in the past. You betrayed my love, my everything." He said. His grip on your shoulders becoming a bit stronger. 

"What do you mean?" You asked. Your voice still a bit too calm for Borra's liking. 

He scowled in disgust. Pain clearly written all over his face as well. 

"You're a human and I'm a fairy. What do you think you did? You did what every other human does. You lie, trick, and hunt us." He said. His voice loud now. His fangs visible to you as he shouted. 

You suddenly felt something. Something in the pit of your stomach was growing. Something dark and cold. 

"You just said I did what every other human does. They hunt. Are you saying I hunted you? Are you saying I did such an awful thing to you?!" You yelled out. Your body was shaking. You couldn't believe your ears. You? A hunter? 

"Are you saying all of those memories of happy and peaceful moments with you were all a lie on my part?" She asked. 

Borra pushed you away from him as he backed away with rage in his eyes. His wings were puffed up like a hawk ready to pounce on its prey. 

"Yes _that's _what your past holds. That's why you're so lucky to not have any memory of it. Lucky to not know what it felt like back then." He said. "I should have listened to the others when I had the chance. Maybe your betrayal wouldn't have hurt so much." 

"I don't understand! Those memories looked genuine! There's no way I would have done those things!" You screamed out. You were scared now. Not of Borra but of yourself. If he was telling the truth then yes. He was right. You were lucky not to remember. Why would you want to remember something so awful. Why would you want to remember being cruel like the humans who have hunted and murdered the creatures of The Moors just like the former Queen did. You couldn't even imagine being so hateful. 

"But you _did _do those things!" He shouted out. Your name rolling off his tongue with venom. "And I tried to believe you weren't capable of doing what you did. Even after finding out of your so called death I tried to believe it was all a lie but the proof was right in front of me. My kind had been murdered because of **you**!" 

You didn't want to hear anymore of this. You felt your chest start to tighten up. Both of you were overflowing with negative emotions. Borra was angry and heartbroken just remembering it all.

He finally was getting the chance to confront you about what you had done. He had hoped for a moment like this where he'd call you out for what you did, but the look on your face as he revealed all of this to you hurt him. You looked like you were about to break into pieces. 

"Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore. This was a mistake." You said as you covered your ears with your hands. 

"Oh so _now _that you have heard of the kind of person you really are you suddenly don't want to know about your past? You really are the worst." Borra said. 

With that you turned on your heels and booked it. Running through The Moors trying to breathe normally. You felt like the air had been knocked out of you. It felt like your heart was being squeezed with needles. You felt something rise up to your throat and you tried your hardest not to throw up. 

_No no no! Please this can't be real. This is a nightmare! _

As you reached the bridge that led back to the town you were staying at your knees gave out and you collapsed to the ground. No longer being able to hold it in you threw up. 

You cried hot tears as you continued to vomit. 

When you finally stopped you ran back to the place you had been staying at and cried for the rest of the night. Finally understanding why you had been cursed. If all of what Borra said was true then you deserved to have been asleep for eternity. 

You wished you were asleep now. You wish you had never woken up. 

Knowing you were such a horrible person hurt too much. It hurt knowing you hurt Borra and countless others. 

For the first time since awakening you finally experienced sadness and fear as you let yourself cry that night. 

Back in The Moors, Borra sat on a rock with his face buried in his hands. 

His heart hurt as he remembered what you had done. His heart hurt because you were hurting. 

He wished things had been different. He really really did. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is having a hard time coming to terms with the truth and decides to go on a little trip.  
Udo talks with Maleficent and some interesting things are brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit down lately sorry I hope I can make it up to y'all with this chapter ~

Your boss ranted on as he placed a cup of tea in front of you with some breakfast. 

"Crying won't do you any good, girl. You'll get wrinkles. Look at you, you look like a swollen frog." You hadn't slept much last night. Maybe one or two hours before deciding to shower and get up for work. 

Your boss was going into parent mode or at least that's what you thought. You didn't know what it was like for someone to act as a parent figure but you did know that parents were supposed to worry and care for their children. Your boss was doing just that. He had given you a place to stay, a job, meals, and now he was trying his best at trying to make you feel better despite his grumpy old self still being there. 

"Whatever it is that has made you shed tears is insignificant. Was it a man? A lady? Screw them." He said as he sat down with a grunt and took a sip of his tea. 

You gave him a weak smile and shook your head. "I learned something about my past that wasn't... Good." You said before taking a bite out of your food. 

Your boss tensed up a bit but softened at the mention of your past. 

"The past is the past. What matters is who you are now and how you decide to go on about your life making sure you do good." He said. He was right but it didn't take away the fact you were a murderer. A hunter who took the lives of Innocents. 

"I think I need to go back to where I first awoke, sir. I need to know how I got there exactly." <strike>_And perhaps see if it's possible to continue the punishment. _</strike>You didn't say that last part out loud. You didn't want to worry him. 

Your boss raised an eyebrow and rubbed his beard. "hm, I can go ahead and hire someone else to take over for a while." He said. You grabbed one of his hands and thanked him. 

"I hope they're as good as me at my job." You said jokingly. 

The rest of the day you packed a few things like a change of clothes and a decent amount of food for the road. You left at noon hoping Borra wasn't out and about today. You didn't think you'd be able to face him. You were sure now he had probably loved you more than anything. The pain in his voice yesterday was proof of that. The only thing you weren't sure of was if you had also loved him or not. Had you been that heartless? Was none of it absolutely real? 

You sighed to yourself as you walked in the direction of the main roads that led out to different lands. As you neared it you recognized a very handsome man with hair as white as snow. You panicked. You hid behind a merchants carriage as it passed by him. Your eyes searching everywhere just in case Borra was with him. 

When you managed to get away without him catching sight of you, you patted yourself on the chest. "Calm down you made it." _or so you thought. _

"Hiding from someone?" Udo's voice suddenly appeared behind you as the sound of wings flapping stopped as he landed. 

You froze and cursed. You nervously laughed and turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face which twitched a bit when he saw the condition of your eyes. 

"You've been crying. Forgive me, you must have spoken to Borra and found out. That old brute probably didn't hold back as well. I apologise in his place." Udo said as he shook his head in disappointment as he thought of Borra. Udo should have known better than letting the two talk alone. He should have known Borra wouldn't have told her the truth nicely. Then again he had every right to be angry. 

"Ah no worries. I deserved it." You said sadly. Your hands hurting a bit as your emotions began to swallow you up again. You tried your hardest to hold back tears. "Is he around?" You asked. _please say no. _

"He's not. He currently with the Queen and Maleficent. Did you want to speak with him? I can arrange something." Udo offered as he placed a hand on your shoulder. 

You shook your head. "No it's fine. I didn't want to run into him to be honest. I was indeed hiding, from you as well." You said. 

"But now that you've caught me I have a question before I go take care of some business." You said. You looked up at him and asked: "You knew, you knew me and what I was and had done to you all. So _why _are you not furious with me?" It was something that confused you. He had known you, he had been there during the betrayal so why was he not as angry and lashing out like Borra? 

"I think it's because I believe things played out differently, but, most importantly I wasn't the one who was set to marry you. I was just a friend. It did hurt seeing what happened but it hurt Borra more. I've come to forgive humans now but Borra? It'll take some time." He said with a smile. 

You felt like the wheels in your brain stopped. "Married!?" Your eyes nearly buldged out of your head. "We were engaged? He didn't tell me _that_." You said. Things had been much serious than you thought. No wonder. You really were the absolute worst. 

"I'm sorry I think I've got to go. Thank you Udo. Humans can be cruel but it's good to know you can still find it in you to forgive them." You said. You spun on your heels and began to walk away but Udo grabbed you by the hand before giving it a quick squeeze. 

"Good luck." Was all he said before flying off. 

You didn't think much of it as you hurried off down the road and out of the busy kingdom. 

* * *

Udo had known you long ago when things were different. You and Borra had fallen deeply in love and had led to plans of marriage. Borra had asked him for help in making sure that when the day came things would be perfect. Especially for you.

Udo was all for it if it meant it'd make both of his dear friends happy especially in a time of war. 

The wedding day never came unfortunately. The day your betrayal was known was a horrible and chaotic one. 

It was early morning and Borra, Udo and a few others were out gathering fruit for breakfast when the war cries from back on the cliff called out to them. Borra had flown back with concern for your safety. 

Udo had gone back to check on families he had been caring for who wouldn't be able to fight back. What he saw that day is what made him believe that there was more to the attack on his people than just you "betraying" them. He _knew _you. He knew how much you had loved Borra. So hearing from Cassidy that it was you who had planned and given out their location was hard to believe. 

Unfortunately there wasn't much proof to prove it wasn't your fault. Especially when the news of your death reached Udo and Borra. 

He had never seen his friend so broken. The fury Borra had shown that day was frightening. If he could he would have raised hell. From that day forward whenever he came into contact with humans Udo could tell you were on his mind as he would strike down his enemies. Almost as if he was taking out his anger and heartbreak on them. 

Udo understood. Borra believe the one he loved had lied. She had stolen his heart and left him with nothing but hate. 

Udo just wished Borra would eventually heal and move on. He hoped that with Maleficent and her daughter uniting the people he'd change. 

What a surprise it had been when he saw you walking around in The Moors alive and well. At least that's what he had thought up until you explained you had lost all your memories due to a curse. 

Udo had spent the night going over all the theories he had once came up with when Cassidy had announced you were responsible for it all. And then today as he spotted you sneaking out with satchel hanging around your body and swollen eyes from crying he knew. He knew you were off to find answers. Where? He didn't have a clue but he knew you. You might not have all of your memories but you still had that same determined look in your eyes even if you yourself didn't know it. 

He wished you luck before flying off in search of someone he thought might know a little bit more about curses. The one and only, Maleficent. 

* * *

Udo had found Maleficent speaking with Borra and Aurora again. All the dark fae were helping them in some way. Always keeping the Queen up to date with any issues or concerns. 

Udo pretended not to notice the eye bags Borra had and the redness of his eyes. He for sure had spent the night crying. 

Udo greeted him before doing the same to Maleficent and Queen Aurora. Borra excused himself and Udo hoped he would be OK. 

"Udo, it's good to see you again." Aurora said with the brightest smile. 

"Hello, Your majesty, and hello Maleficent. Is it alright if I have a word with you?" He asked. Aurora gave her mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before walking away. Leaving Maleficent and Udo to talk. 

"What is it? Has something happened?" She asked. The two began to walk side by side throughout the castle. 

"It's about a young lady who I was once friends with. A human who was proclaimed to be dead." Udo said. Maleficent side eyed him as he spoke. 

"Proclaimed to be dead?" She asked. 

Udo nodded. "She's alive. She was never dead, no, instead it seems she had been under a curse the whole time we believed she had passed." Udo said. 

Maleficent listened as Udo explained _everything. _From who you had been, to your relationship with Borra, and about his suspicions of a certain someone. 

He explained what he had seen that day of the attack. Something he had never told anyone not even Borra. There had been no point in telling him when they all believed you had perished. 

But now with you walking around with a beating heart and working lungs things were suddenly different. 

"My my, it seems to me there's more to the story than you were all made to believe. This _Cassidy_, is she still around? She sounds like she'd be an issue even today." Maleficent said. After hearing of her blood thirst she worried about her being similar to the former Queen. Her daughter, Aurora was the most important thing to her and her happiness meant everything. She wouldn't want any hateful fairy ruining everything. Especially one who seems to have gone as far as put her own kind in danger. 

"She disappeared two years ago, but I believe she is still around." Udo answered.

"Alright, I'll look into it. Borra might have had intentions of war when we met but in the end it's understandable. I too know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you once loved, _but _if things turn out to be different for him. Perhaps it would help me feel better as well." She said with a smile she didn't even know she had on her face. Udo smiled. 

"Perhaps this is also another way of moving forward for all of us. Thank you, Maleficent." Udo said. 

* * *

Up ahead, just a few miles more, you spotted an inn to stay in for the night. Tomorrow you'd reach the open land full of farm houses that had surrounded the old barn house you had been left to rest in. 

You checked into the inn and plopped down face first into the bed and groaned. Your feet hurt. "Oh how I wish I had wings..." You said sadly. "Ah deja vu. Just like in that dream." You said as you remembered saying something to Borra once about wanting to fly. You kicked off your shoes before curling under the blankets. The feeling of sadness hugging you to sleep as you thought of what Borra had told you. 

You didn't know if you had loved him then. And you didn't love him now, but you still felt something. You hoped one day he'd find happiness and love. You hoped he'd heal someday and move on. You hoped no one ever hurt him or those dear to him ever again. 

That night you dreamt of someone you didn't recognize. Not Borra and not even Udo. 

Someone was cackling. A laugh that gave you goosebumps. A horrible and evil laugh. 

You awoke many times throughout the night trying to slow your racing heart. Whoever you had seen in your dreams frightened you. 

The rest of the night you stared out of the window out into the dark night. The moon being covered every once in a while by clouds. You couldn't sleep. You could still hear that person's laugh. You could still feel them near. 

You felt eyes on you and it made you shiver. 

You didn't like this feeling. Not one bit of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im so glad Maleficent could make an appearance again I love her so much. Ah! But!!! What is it that Udo saw? And why does reader feel like she's being watched? Hmm.   
Sorry there wasn't much Borra un this chapter. There will be much more of him in the next one though !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's resting site isn't as it was since she last saw it. The feeling of being watched becomes stronger and someone makes an unwanted appearance.  
Udo decides to tell Borra what he saw back then and Borra has a horrible feeling lurking in his chest and doesn't know how to get rid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! ah I fell sick while writing this so im sorry for any mistakes or if anything is confusing. Don't hesitate to ask questions or point it out!  
Also I've currently been working on another Borra story. It's a one shot and sorta based off the holidays ❤️ should I post it this week or closer to Christmas?

_"They won't forgive you for this, <strike>Cassidy</strike>. Especially Borra." Your voice was weak and trembling as you were forced onto your knees in front of the beautiful winged creature in front of you. Her hair and wings a variety of colors so bright and wonderful to look at that unfortunately didn't go well with the evil look in her eyes. _

_Cassidy laughed. A genuine belly laugh that was loud and strong enough to rattle someone's will. _

_"You're wrong. They won't forgive **you**." _

* * *

You woke up again with a jump. You touched the spot on your chest that suddenly stung. It felt like you were on fire from the inside. You sat up and rolled out of bed and reached over to the table near your bed that held a glass container full of water and chugged it. You couldn't help but sob. You didn't know why but your body was screaming different kinds of feelings you weren't familiar with. There was a new feeling that made you shake.

As you managed to calm yourself down you looked out the window and noticed the sun was starting to rise. 

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. No sleep meant the rest of the trip would be a struggle.

"Oh well. Let's get this over with." You said to yourself as you rose up from off the floor and began to wash up and get dressed before going to sign out of the inn after some breakfast. 

The inn keeper was an elderly couple who sent you off with a few freshly baked pastries and a prayer for your safety. 

You thanked them and continued down the road. 

The scenery started to become familiar as you got closer to where your body had been laid to rest. It sounded creepy saying it like that. It was really as if you had died back then. 

You were a bit excited to see the farmers who had been there to help you at the time of your awakening but another part of you felt like turning back around. 

There was a feeling that felt gross and sticky. Like a hot and dark shadow was on top of your shoulders and it made you feel strange. 

Like something was trying to choke you. 

Like someone had a tight hold on you. 

"Ignore it, it's nothing. You're almost there and things will go back to how they were supposed to be." You said to yourself as you pinched your cheeks to get rid of that strange feeling. It didn't help much but you tried your best to ignore it. _Think of food. Think of pretty fairies and magic. _You thought to yourself. 

You shook your head furiously when the only fairy that popped up in your thoughts was Borra. 

"Let's just not think of anything then." You said to yourself and ended up counting the amount of trees you passed. It helped a bit. 

* * *

When you decided to come back you had imagined the neighboring farmers to be happy at seeing you once again. 

Instead half of the families who had lived here were gone along with their homes that had been overtaken by the earth. The few remaining families hid inside of their homes and refused to answer the knocking at their door. 

Everything seemed overrun by the earth. As if the place had been abandoned for nearly a decade. It hadn't even been more than a year since you were last here. This was not something the earth itself did. You could sense the dark magic that surrounded the area. And right in the middle of everything there was a single building that still stood proudly and untouched. 

The abandoned building you had been placed in when you fell into a long sleep. 

"What the heck happened here while I was gone..." You said. 

"It seems your absence has made whatever magic had you under it's hold lose its composure. It has started to spread in hopes of finding you again." A voice smooth as silk suddenly spoke. You spun around to see who it was that had spoken but the voice kept changing in direction. It sounded like someone was talking from all over the place. 

"I don't understand. Are you saying I've done this?" You shouted out to the mystery voice. 

They only chuckled before silence. 

You felt a chill run up your spine and you made a run for it towards the old abandoned barn that still stood. 

Inside, the bed looked exactly as you had left it. 

"You yearn to be sleeping there once again don't you?" The voice was back but this time it felt like the owner of it was right behind you. Whispering into your ear. "I wonder, why would you want to go back under a curse?" 

You couldn't move and you didn't dare breathe. 

"I deserve it. Whoever cursed me knew it's what I deserved. I shouldn't have woken up that's all." You said. Your heart ached. 

There was silence. You slowly turned around hoping to see who it was that kept speaking to you but no one stood there instead there was a sudden gust of wind that shook the very foundation of the building you were in. You let out a scream as one of the old wooden window covers broke off and came flying in your direction. You dodged quickly but ran towards the exit only to be blocked by a tall figure.

You backed away fast only to trip over your own feet and back onto the bed. 

"Oh dear did I frighten you?" The voice belonged to a woman. They sounded different from the voice before. "I saw someone coming in here and had to come check. Are you alright Missy?" They said. 

Everything around you was suddenly peaceful and awfully quiet. 

The woman entered the barn after ducking under the door frame and coming into clear view for you to finally make out she wasn't just a woman. She wasn't human. She was a fairy. A fairy without wings? She didn't have wings like the others. Instead there were bone like figures mimicking wings on her back. They looked icky. 

You blinked quickly as you took in the rest of her appearance. She was tall and had sharp features like other dark fae but her eyes were empty. They looked worn out and tired. She wore a smile that looked fake. It looked like she had a whole flood of secrets hiding behind her calm facade. You could feel it. 

"You're fae." You said as you got up off the bed carefully. Never taking your eyes off of the woman. 

"I am." She said with a chuckle. It almost sounded forced. "Did the horns give it away? Or the wings?" She asked as she side eyed you. 

You didn't want to mention the wings in fear of offending her. "Uh, kind of both, but also some of your other features. You look like the dark fae that are with Maleficent and Borra." The sudden change in the woman's aura made you regret mentioning Maleficent and Borra's names. 

"Ah, yes, uh Maleficent and _Borra._.. Would you like something to eat? Drink?" She suddenly said. Completely changing the subject. 

You shook your head no. "I'm fine thank you." 

There was awkward silence amongst you two. It was weird. The woman felt off. The way she talked or moved gave off a threatening vibe. And the disgusting sound her boney wings gave everytime they moved. You really wondered what had happened to her but you bit your tongue and held back your curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but, are you new here? What happened to the area around here and to it's people?" You asked. The only questions you _could_ ask. 

"There was a cursed girl here who abandoned the place. A _miracle_ she woke up...she unleashed the curse upon those here. The nature of the curse has grown unbalanced without her here." She said. "And _no_, I'm not new. I've been around for a long time to know you are said girl." She said. 

You swallowed hard. _Oh._

"I didn't know. I don't know anything really. Only until recently was I informed I did something awful... To some innocent people. The curse, it's punishment of some sort." You said. You looked up at the lady and gripped the satchel around your shoulders tightly. "I'm here because I should have never woken up. The curse going wild is sign of it. The fae back in the kingdom who are aware of my actions are also a sign that the curse should continue in place." 

_What a stupid girl. _

"Hm, I see. I think I can help with that then." She said. 

"Really?" You said. You looked at her curiously. How could she help? 

"Oh yes. **_Really_**." She said. A glint of murky green magic mixed with a hint of red suddenly started burning bright in her eyes. A wicked grin spreading wide across her face and a laugh drenched in malice escaped her. 

You suddenly felt that itching burning feeling in your chest once again and stepped back at the sudden force of it. 

You gasped and dug your nails into your skin at the pain. "Your laugh... I know it." You said as you tried to breathe. The pain in your chest growing stronger. It was becoming unbearable and your knees started to give out. 

Your mind was racing with questions and you thought back to the laugh that kept replaying in your nightmares last night. 

You tried hard to remember who it was. Who was she? Why were you in such pain. Something wasn't right. 

"Stupid girl. This time you won't escape me." The woman's voice came out distorted. It was a mix of the voice that you had heard earlier as well. It was evil. 

There was a strong pang in your chest that took away your breath as you screamed out. With a whimper you collapsed onto the hardwood floor. 

The last thing you heard was that sick laugh. 

* * *

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, Borra, but it seems your beloved is the one behind the slaughter of our people today. She has perished and the remaining humans who escaped have taken her and other bodies with them." Cassidy said in a sorrowful tone as she delivered the news to Borra who was soaked in sweat and blood. _

_"Are you bullshitting me right now? You expect me to believe the woman who I have trusted with my everything would do something like this? Do you not remember that she's the one who has been helping us by keeping other humans who wander into our area away from us?" Borra blurted out. He had his wings stretched out and his chest puffed up in defense. He was trying to defend you. _

_"She would never do something like this! You all know this!" Borra said through gritted teeth. His fangs visible. He was angry and he was lashing out hoping that someone would tell him Cassidy was wrong. He wanted someone to say that it was all a lie and that you were actually on your way back from fighting along side them. He wanted you yourself to appear through the crowd and jump into his arms as you usually did when you searched for him. He hoped he could hold you against him knowing you were alive and well and not dead. He wanted to believe that you weren't what Cassidy said you were. _

_"Borra, i'm **so sorry**_ _." Cassidy said before turning her back against Borra. "I know it's insensitive to say this but you should have listened to our warnings. You should have listened to your own kind." She said before walking away with other fae warriors. _

_Borra could feel his heart shatter. He felt his breathing grow shorter and the hot tears starting to stream down his face. He shouted out in agony and anger. No one around him dared to console him. They just watched with a sad look upon their faces. _

_Udo who was the only one who gathered up the courage to do something stepped forward and placed a hand on Borra's shoulder in consolation. _

_"Don't touch me! I wish to be alone." Borra said as he shrugged off Udo's hand and stormed off before flying away. Far up in the clouds to let out the rest of his fury. _

_Udo watched him go. He looked over to where Cassidy was making her rounds in checking on the injured fae and he frowned. He couldn't get the thought of her acting too suspiciously out of his head. _

_Udo had seen her and a few of her special followers sneak away during the chaos. She had your satchel in hand at the time which was strange. It was something you always had with you when you'd travel out of the area with Borra but you never left it unattended. So why would_ _ she have something of yours with her. _

_As she snuck away Udo didn't miss the wicked grin she gave her followers before pretending to go back into a worried state of mind for her people and flying off into battle and then who knows where. Udo would have followed but his hands had been busy with protecting families who couldn't fend for themselves. _

_If only things had been different. _

_If only. _

* * *

In The Moors, Borra laid in his nest looking up at the ceiling in his hut. The sound of nature outside playing a tune that gave him a sense of peace for a while. 

After the confrontation with you he had spent the night and day after, mourning you once again. Watching you run off was like losing you all over again. The look Udo had given him earlier made him realize that he indeed had messed up. Borra realized he should have at least tried to have a sensible conversation with you. You two were adults afterall but after so long of believing you had been dead and keeping those pent up feelings to himself had finally reached the point of flowing out of him without anything to stop him. 

Finding out you didn't remember a thing made him furious. Not just because you suddenly had it easy and the chance to start anew without worrying about anything but because it meant you had forgotten everything you had done with him. 

You didn't remember the times you two had shared speaking of the silliest to the deepest subjects ever. You didn't remember laying side by side in silence as you two held each other. You didn't remember the kisses you shared or the soft touches you'd give each other in secret. You didn't remember the flights he'd take you on as he carried you bridal style hoping to give you a taste of what flying felt like. You didn't remember the nights where you two would comfort each other when troubling feelings arose. 

It hurt so much that it was only he who remembered it all. It hurt that only he loved you still. 

"I'm such an idiot." Borra said to himself as he rubbed his hand across his face and sighing. 

"Yeah you totally are." Udo's voice came from the entrance as he walked into Borra's home uninvited. Borra sat up quickly and gave a stern look at his old friend. 

"What are you doing here, Udo?" Borra asked. A bit of anger starting to form. 

"Guess who I met this morning leaving town." He said before grabbing an apple that Borra had in a basket and taking a bite out of it. He leaned against a wall and watched as Borra's eyes narrowed in confusion before realization hit him. 

As he blurted out your name Udo huffed out a laugh. "Correct. She seemed to be in bad shape. I'm going to have to guess and say it was your fault." Udo said before taking another bite out of the apple. 

Borra stood up out of his nest and walked out of his hut. Udo following closely behind. 

"Don't worry I don't blame you for being so harsh on her. I'd probably have done the same if I was you." Udo's words made Borra shake his head. 

"I should have been more careful. I was thinking about it overnight and I feel like I should have asked how she lost her memories. I should have asked about her side of the story." Borra said. He was right. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain even though that was something Borra had always wanted. An explanation. 

"I don't believe she would have been able to given you much. She doesn't remember anything of her past as you have already found out. Do you know why?" Udo asked. That last part curious if you had mentioned the curse to him already. Borra slowly shook his head. His eyebrows furrowed and he waited for Udo to say something. 

"She was under a curse this entire time. She had been put under a sleep like death. Funny isn't it? Similar to what our current Queen went through." Udo said. Borra huffed out a laugh in disbelief. 

"A curse? What on Earth are you on about?" Borra said. Something in him shifting. It was like the wheels inside his head were only just now starting to move. 

"A curse placed upon her to sleep forever by someone. She told me that when she woke up she had no memory of anything. She had no idea what emotions were. She woke up with _nothing. _Borra, there's something I need to tell you. Something that might change how you feel about her." Udo said sternly. His eyes were glued on Borra. Udo no longer gave off the playful or soft aura. Instead Borra noticed this was the Udo that was serious. It was the Udo that protected those he cared for and would stop at nothing to achieve peace. 

"What is it? Spit it out or God's help me the suspense will kill me." Borra said. Desperate to hear more. Desperate to hear something that could give him some sort of hope once again. After so long he still wanted there to be hope. 

* * *

"That evil woman. I should have done something about her long ago." Borra said with venom in his voice. He paced the ground as he processed what Udo had just confessed to him. Information that really did change absolutely everything. If their suspicions were true, you were completely innocent. 

You were nothing but an innocent victim of a blood thirsty fae named Cassidy. 

Borra punched a tree nearby before running his hands through his hair as he took in deep breaths to calm his anger down. 

"Cassidy always gave off strange vibes when it came to humans. I don't doubt for a second that she probably had something to do with the disappearance of my _human _lover." Borra said. He was furious. Why hadn't he questioned her intentions earlier. 

Udo felt a bit bad for not bringing it up earlier and had kept apologizing to Borra. 

"No, it's not your fault. We were both tricked and made to believe she was dead. With no proof there would have been nothing we could have done." Borra said. "But now, she's back, my girl is back and alive and I have a dreadful feeling that we need to find her before everything is lost once again." Borra added. 

Udo smirked and nodded. "I think it's time we go find our little huntress and clear her name." 

Borra smiled. Little huntress, a nickname he hadn't used in so long. Back then it was a joke amongst you guys but after your _"_betrayal" the nickname had became all too real, but now with this new information. Borra felt everything change. 

He really hoped Udo was right. 

He also really hoped the strange feeling he had in his chest after hearing out what Udo had to say would go away. It made him uneasy. His thoughts raced with worry for your safety as the two friends flew off to town to ask your boss of your whereabouts.

He'd make things right. This time around he had hope once again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's boss has a chat with Borra.  
He and Udo set off in search of their little huntress.  
Cassidy's return has caused very important memories to resurface and she doesn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! i spent a whole week with the flu so I'm sorry I haven't been able to write ;; I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hope everyone else is doing well ❤️

Borra and Udo landed in front of the trinket shop you worked at. Inside a new employee stood behind the desk as the boss seemed to explain things to them. 

"New help seems to have him a bit frustrated from the looks of it." Borra says as he walks closer to the shop's door. When Borra opened the door a little bell above the door rang and the boss and the new employee looked up to welcome their guest only to pause when they recognized Borra. 

To the new kid, the person who was standing in the door way was the other fae leader who always stood at Maleficent's side lately. He stuttered over his words as Borra looked at him up and down. 

To the boss, well, he knew who he was and he didn't care. At least he didn't care at the moment. 

"I'm looking for someone who seems to work here." He said with no time to waste. 

_oh now he cared. _"So you're the guy who had my employee crying till her eyes nearly popped out from swelling up?" The boss said as he pointed at Borra with a stern look in his eyes as he came out from behind the counter and walked over to Borra. Udo raised an eyebrow and decided to back away a bit to leave it up to Borra. He quickly whispered a simple good luck in a teasing voice and went to stand at the side of the store. 

Borra felt like he had just been punched in the gut and bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have hurt her feelings." He said. 

"You should be sorry. Fae or human I don't care who you are if you make that poor girl cry one more time I'll fry you." The boss said with a huff as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Yes sir. I understand." Borra said. 

It was comical really. It was almost like a scene where a father is scolding their future son in law. Udo and the new kid seemed to see it that way as both of them tried to contain their laughter to themselves. Only sharing quick knowing glances with each other. 

"Unfortunately the girl has gone back to the place she came from when she first seeked refuge here with me. A place in the open lands claimed by farmers on the outskirts of the kingdom. Almost nearing the coastal regions." He said. Borra's eyes widened and he gave Udo a look. It was close to where they had last been when she went missing. 

"She mentioned something about learning new information of her past. She believes she'll find answers there. I do hope she does. The poor girl doesn't have anything except for me and this shop. It'd be nice if she finds family or something." He added. A bit of sadness in his voice. 

"You seem to have grown fond of her. I know her from a long time ago and I'm sure she'd be thankful to have someone like you. She might not know it yet but you've done more for her than her own biological parents ever did." Borra said as he placed a hand on the old man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. A reassuring but sad smile on his face. The old man gave Borra a pat on the arm before pausing and looking up at Borra with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Known her from a long time ago? What do you mean by that boy?" He asked. Borra sighed and pulled his hand back to his side. 

"We have... History together. I thought she was dead turns out she's not and now I need to find her. Make things right. I don't think she's safe." He said. That uneasy feeling was still lurking deep in his chest. He was trying his best to keep calm as he spoke to the old man but he really hoped to fly off as soon as possible to find you. 

"I see..." The boss said. "Go then. Find her she should have arrived at her destination already so hurry! And bring her back safely." He said, ordering Borra to go. Borra didn't hesitate. He was out the door and up in the clouds with Udo on his tail in no time. Both flying as fast as their wings could carry them to where he hoped to find you. 

* * *

_It was an hour before the crack of dawn when you were woken up by a stirring Borra next to you. You groaned at the sudden movement and feeling of nakedness as the wings that were covering you moved away. _

_"Borra?" You asked sleepily. _

_A soft chuckle was heard and Borra leaned down to place a lingering kiss on your forhead. "Sorry Love, did I wake you?" He asked. You looked up with blurry eyesight and saw him holding out his arm for you to snuggle into his side. You did just that and his warmth gained a hum out of you. _

_"What time is it?" You asked against his skin as you placed soft kissess on his chest. _

_"Time for me to go get us some breakfast. I'll be back to watch the sunrise with you, yeah?" He said smiling down at you. You nodded and pulled away before laying back in the nest he had built for the both of you. _

_"Be a good girl and wait for me will ya?" He said before passing a hand through your hair and giving you one last kiss on the lips before standing up and throwing a bag over his shoulders. _

_You smiled and chuckled. "Be a good boy and come back to me soon. I love you Borra." You said before throwing some blankets over yourself. _

_"I love you too, Love. Now get some rest I'll be back soon." He said before taking off. _

A whine escaped your sleeping form as the memories of the past played themselves out in your dreams. 

Cassidy had done something to you that had you going in and out of consciousness every few hours while she was God's know where. She had left you in a dark cave. All you had managed to make out was the sounds of dripping water and the sound of the wind coming into the cave and then out through an opening somewhere, but it was dark. Way too dark to see anything and the darkness only helped to make you drift back to sleep whenever you'd finally awaken. 

It wasn't so bad though. Your dreams. _memories. _They were comforting in a way. You weren't alone in them. Borra was always somewhere at your side and it was reassuring. 

You groaned again at the sudden sharp pain that still lingered in your chest. Everytime it began to hurt more you began to go under. And once again the pain stung like a thousand arrows piercing your heart. 

"Damn...not... Again." You managed to get out as you fell back into slumber. Back to your memories. Back to Borra you hoped.

_"Hey! Hey! Wake up, now!" A loud and demanding voice woke you along with the strong hands shaking you to wake up. You woke up in a panic at the sudden hands dragging you out of bed. _

_You didn't have a choice but to fully wake up and stand to look at who was calling to you. _

_"Cassidy? What the heck is going on why are you desperately waking me up so early in the morning?" You spit out before your eyes widened and sudden worry for Borra rose. "Wait, is Borra OK? Did something happen?" You asked as you ran up to Cassidy and grabbed her arms. _

_She pulled away quickly but went to the side of the cliff where you and Borra had found residence and with the staff in her hand she pointed down below where the other fae lived. And that's when you finally began to hear it. The screams and war cries. _

_You grabbed your coat and pants and put them on quickly as you looked over the cliff and you felt bile rise up to your throat. _

_"**Hunters! **Cassidy! Where is Borra!? We have to go and help your people!" You screamed out as you started to make your way to the road leading down to the small village that had been created. _

_"Wait, go to the far side of the forest that's where I last saw him heading towards. He said there were a group of fae children there. He'll need your help. **GO!**" Cassidy said and you didn't wait to be told a second time before you were running as fast as you could in the direction Cassidy had mentioned. Unaware that Borra was in fact not in that direction. And that things would end horribly not just for other fae but for you as well. _

You tossed and turned in your sleep. Clutching your chest and crying. You were in pain physically and soon your dreams would become too much to handle. Emotions were rising as the dreams continued to play. 

"Oh shut up you stupid girl." The distorted voice of Cassidy echoed through the cave as she made an appearance. In her hands she held ingredients and a dead bird. She tossed them to the side where she had a nest of her own. 

"You're a noisy sleeper. How am I supposed to do my magic when you're so noisy." She asked. She knew you wouldn't answer and she laughed. "Soon you won't be able to make a single noise or movement once I'm done. This time you won't ever awaken. No magic on Earth could bring you back. Nothing." Cassidy said with a grin before turning back and leaving the cave once again in search for something only she knew of. 

You shivered. Your body temperature dropping suddenly. 

_"Borra!? Borra where are you? Is anyone out here? I'm here to help!" You shouted out as you ran through the woods. Jumping over fallen branches and sometimes coming across a hunter with confusion in their eyes at the sight of another human. Especially one who was amongst the fairies. _

_You'd take advantage of their confusion before throwing punches or kicks and taking away their weapons before knocking them out. _

_"Borra! Please where are you!?" Worry coursed through your every being. You hoped no human had gotten to him. You hoped no human had gotten to the poor fae children. _

_"Please be OK, please..." You said in a whisper as you continued to make your way through the forest only to come to a stop when one of the fae people came into view ahead of you. They had landed just moments before you came to a clearing and you called out to them. They turned slowly to look at you. Warrior makeup on their faces and a wicked grin on their face as they made their way to you. You were happy to see them until that happiness turned into something else. Red flags were going off. You felt a shiver crawl all over your body as you finally noticed the spear in the warriors hand. Something was off about the way they looked at you. Could they have mistakened you as one of the hunters? But how? They've known you for so long now. _

_You stopped and started to back up. Your hands going up to show the warrior that you were on his side. Except your back hit something hard and you stopped to turn and look at whatever had suddenly appeared behind you. _

_"Well Hello there." It was Cassidy. Standing with her wings wide in all their glory as she held your satchel up in one hand and her staff in the other. You quickly moved away and frowned. _

_"What? What's going on?" You asked. Cassidy gave a nod in the direction behind you and then to either side of you. You looked around and sure enough more warrior fae appeared from the shadows. All with sharp weapons in hand. All of them spears with pointy ends that shimmered as the morning sun rose up into the sky. A sky that would usually be painted in red and orange colors was now painted in blood. _

_"I must say you really are a stupid girl for believing me in coming here. Anything for Borra and the children. It sickens me." Cassidy said as she made a grossed out expression. She threw the satchel over at you and you caught it. _

_"What the hell are you talking about, Cassidy? Did you do this? Did you call the hunters here? How? Why?!" You shouted out. You were scared and furious. You gripped the satchel tightly before throwing it over your shoulders and digging into your bag searching for something. Anything that could help you fight, but the one thing you had had as a weapon had been destroyed by Borra long ago. You were happy you'd never have to use a weapon again but now you really needed one. _

_"My people need to learn once again that humans are cruel and shouldn't mix in with us. They've gotten too soft around you and it's bringing their defenses down. They need to see what the humans can do or else they'll just follow you out into the world and die." Cassidy said. Her eyes wild and crazy. _

_"You're insane! The one they should fear is you! You are the one bringing disaster and death onto them. Your reason is bullshit!" You yelled at her. Suddenly something from behind knocked you across the field. You screamed at the bruising fall you had against some rocks. You were about to get back up when there was another hit and again you went flying across the field. You rolled to a stop once your body hit a tree and you fell to the ground in pain. You looked up and the warriors laughed as they shook their wings off. They were playing ball with you. Their wings being used to kick you around. _

_"Bring her to me." Cassidy commanded. You tried to crawl away but one of them placed a foot on top of you pushing you down into the ground. You groaned and shouted out for help. You shouted out for Borra but the trees in this area were thick and no sound would probably make it's way out. _

_They picked you up and dropped you in front of Cassidy and made you kneel. _

_You groaned and wheezed as you tried to get back the air that had been knocked out of you. You looked up at Cassidy who looked down at you in disgust. As if you were a measly worm. _

_"This is what's going to happen whether you like it or not. You'll never come back here. You'll never come anywhere near my people. Borra and everyone else will forget about you. They'll grow to hate you for this." She said_.

_You shook your head no. "Why on Earth would they hate me for something I didn't do? For something YOU did?" You spat at her. "And what makes you think I'll leave Borra and my friends behind? You're the one that's stupid if you think I'll just leave." You added and laughed a bit at the thought of actually leaving everything you loved behind. _

_Cassidy began to chuckle and soon she was cackling. "Oh sweetie you think I don't know that? That's why I have a plan. You'll die here at least to everyone else you'll be dead." She said as she gripped her staff and began to point it in your direction. She shoved it in your chest and you cursed out as sudden magic started to flow from her and into your chest. Right above your heart. _

_"I've created a curse that will put you to sleep. It'll be like death. Do you know how it works? I take the love of someone who cherishes you and convert that into something that will turn into hate. It'll overwhelm you so much you'll faint and never wake up." She explained. You shouted out in pain as the magic grew in intensity. Something familiar was filling your body up. Something warm was reaching deep into your heart. Something that reminded you of the love Borra would give you. _

_"Borra..." You managed to say softly. You hoped he was okay. You hoped he made it out safely. _

_"Yes, Borra. I managed to steal part of his love for you through a little bit of magic. What's flowing into you right now is his heart itself." Cassidy said with a wicked grin plastered on her face. As the magic came to a stop you gasped for air and clutched at your chest. _

_You felt your eyes burn but you managed to stand. _ _"They won't forgive you for this, Cassidy. Especially Borra." You said as your body shook. Your voice barely a whisper. _

_Cassidy scoffed and motioned to two fae behind you to shove you back down onto your knees. You didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. _

_Cassidy looked down at you with evil in her eyes. _

_Cassidy laughed. A wicked laugh. _

_"You're wrong. They won't forgive **you**." She said before letting a final wave of magic hit you. It sent you tumbling back and you hit the ground. The last thing you saw before you fainted was the sound of Cassidy giving orders to drop you off near the human hunters and driving them away. _

_You cried a few tears. The last tears you'd ever cry in a very long time and you prayed one last prayer for Borra and everyone back in the village to at least find safety some day. _

_You prayed till the moment everything went pitch black and you fell into a sleep like death._

_"Put her somewhere no one will ever find her. Someplace insignificant." Cassidy commanded one of the human hunters. _

_"What did this human girl ever do to you?" They asked. They hated that they were working alongside a fairy but she had came to them with a tempting deal. Raid the village in return they'd take a human girl and hide her away. _

_"We'll drop her off someplace not too far from here. Only lonely farmers reside there. They won't be able to say or do anything about her. _

_"Wonderful. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Cassidy said with a smile before turning around and rolling her eyes. **not. **_

* * *

The sudden splash of cold water on your body made you shoot up. You looked up to see the one and only Cassidy standing there with an amused grin on her face and a bucket in her hands. 

"Rise and shine sleeping huntress. I need you awake for this." She said as she went to sit down on a rock and began to mess around with the ingredients from before. You didn't have a clue what she was doing but you knew it wouldn't be good for you. 

You looked at her. Watching her every move when suddenly that sudden pain started up again. You gasped as everything from your dreams came flooding back. You remembered. You remembered what had happened before this bloody curse. You weren't guilty of anything. 

"The only thing I was guilty of was loving your kind too much huh?" You said out loud. Cassidy froze. 

"Excuse me?" She said. Her voice low and cold. Her eyes darkened as they slowly looked up and narrowed on you. Her neck tilted ever so slightly in a horrifying way it scared you. The sound of her boney wings cracking as they stood and widened to either side of her. 

You swallowed hard. "You heard me. The only thing I did wrong was apparently love too much. I was in love with a fairy. I loved my lover's people so much that it ended up with my _death_. At least that's what you made them all believe." You said. A soft chuckle escaping you as you realized you had been feeling guilty over something Cassidy had done to her own people. 

"You just didn't expect for Maleficent to come along. She's powerful. More powerful than you and any other fairy combined. Her curse on Aurora was so strong it broke my own." You gave her a toothy grin as you bragged about Maleficent. 

"Funny isn't it? The way the world works. In the end I ended up seeing Borra again. I might not love him anymore. I don't have those emotions in me because of you. He might hate me but somehow we still gravitated back to each other." You said. 

Cassidy grinned. Her eye twitched and her body begining to shake. 

"My my, what an annoyance. You've figured it out." She said. Her hands balling into fists. Her nails digging into the palms of her hands so hard that she drew blood. 

"It seems I have." You said as you glared at her. 

"Now we can't have that. Can we?" She said. Her voice becoming even more distorted than before. She stood and there was suddenly a bright red and murky green wave of magic that enveloped the whole cave and came speeding in your direction. Your arms coming up to block it but it knocked you back against the cave's walls making you hit your head and knocking you unconscious. 

**"I hate humans so much!" **Cassidy yelled out as she let go of another wave of magic throughout the cave in frustration before storming out of the cave. 

* * *

_"Borra... Borra!"_

The sudden calling of his name woke Borra up. He and Udo had been searching all night and had stopped to take a quick rest. They had arrived to the location where you had last been seen. Borra had made the farmers nearby talk and they explained you had been here a while ago but suddenly disappeared. 

They took a nap in hopes of waking up to your return but nothing. 

Borra rose from his napping spot and took a few sips out of his canteen of water before pouring some over his face. 

He swore he had heard your voice calling out to him but you were no where to be seen. Had he been dreaming? 

He was about to head back to his spot when a sudden flash of red and green exploded far ahead behind a thick forest. Borra had to blink a few times. Was he imagining things? His desperation to find you was getting to him. But no, there it was again. A second explosion of light. This time he sensed the malicious emotions behind it. It felt evil and gross. And all too familiar. 

"Udo! Wake up, over there!" He shouted out to Udo who woke up and was up on his feet in no time looking over in the direction where Borra motioned to. "Over there. I saw a wave of magic and can sense it. I can sense that wretched woman." Borra said. 

"No time to lose then. She might have her there." Udo said. 

At the thought of Cassidy having you in her grasp alarmed him even more. He and Udo flew up into the clouds and raced against time as they flew in the direction of the evil sensation that came from behind the forest. 

_I'm coming, love. A few years too late but I'm coming. This time I'll save you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so far to those who have left kudos and comments. It means the world to me ;; thank you so much and hope you continue to enjoy this story. And just a little FYI Feedback is always appreciated so don't be scared to comment on anything or ask questions! ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more proper reunion and a declaration of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I hope everyone has had a good start as a new decade begins. I've been busy taking care of a few things for my future so very excited about that. Thank you so much for the kind comments and love you've shown this fic I love you all for that ❤️ I hope to bring more chapters soon !!

"Up ahead! We're close!" Borra shouted out to Udo as they both neared a clearing with a small pond in the middle of trees and a giant boulder. Which upon closer inspection as they circled around it, appeared to be a cave. 

With a thump and the sound of their wings coming to a stop, they landed. Their very beings on high alert and searching the area with wild eyes filled with concern and anger. Especially Borra. He looked absolutely feral. His feathers looked like he had been in a storm from how ruffled up they were. 

"I can smell her." Udo said. 

"Hmm." Borra replied with a nod. Udo wasn't talking about you. 

"Come out _Cassidy._" Borra commanded with a growl. Udo readied himself and waited. 

The sound of a low chuckle and bones cracking made them both turn to look in the direction it came from. At the entrance of the cave Cassidy made her way out. Almost elegant like. A wicked grin on her face and her eyes glowing like the magic surrounding her. Borra and Udo hissed at the sight before them. She held your helpless and unconscious body in her arms. The magic she was giving off creating some sort of glow in your chest that made Borra's own chest burn. 

He suddenly felt like the his strength was being sucked out of him and he began to lose to gravity as he was forced to kneel on the ground. Udo came to step at his side and tried to help Borra but he was just as confused as anyone else would be in this situation. 

"What have you done, witch?" Udo asked. 

Cassidy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh stop pretending to be stupid Udo. You're smarter than this. **_Guess._**" she said. Udo was growing angrier by the second. 

"You've not only cursed the girl have you? The curse runs deep between her and her connection with Borra." Udo said. He hoped it wasn't true but the satisfied look on Cassidy confirmed it was. "Why?" He asked. 

"Why not?" She responded with a shrug. "She's human, she was in love with one of the finest warriors and was making him soft. The others following suit. We would have died if we continued on like that." 

"You're a damn lunatic. **You **were responsible for the attack weren't you? You planned it. You put our people in danger! Many of them perished because of your jealousy and greed!" Borra suddenly spoke up. His body still felt heavy and his chest burned hotter as his emotions grew but he stood up. He stood as proudly as he could and held his ground. "You took _everything _dear to me and made me go through hell. She was my _future! _She was the peace we all hoped and prayed for so why... **_why!_**" Borra shouted out. Those last words coming out softer as his voice broke. He couldn't understand why. You had been hope and love to the fae from back then. You had come to him like an angel and you had brought peace along with you. It could have spread to more fae around the lands but instead Cassidy had to come along and destroy it all. 

Cassidy groaned and rolled her eyes. "How low you've fallen, Borra. Weren't you the one wanting war with the humans the past few years? Didn't you lead the ambush a while back? Didn't you find great pleasure in seeing those puny humans cower and run in fear?" She spoke. "We ruled the skies once and we could rule the lands and seas and everything in between. Instead you choose to follow this _thing."_ Cassidy said in disgust as she tossed your body to the ground. You let out a pained moan at hitting the ground. You might be unconscious but your body still felt everything. 

Borra and Udo rushed forward to get to you but Cassidy sent a wave of magic knocking them both back away from you. She created a wall of magic between them and you. 

"Sorry can't have you taking her from me until I'm finished with her." Cassidy said with a smirk before making a motion with her hand and waving it slowly over your body while whispering something in another language. Her voice becoming distorted again. 

_**"Stop it! Don't you dare harm her anymore!" **_ Borra commanded and without wasting time he fought his way against the magic wall. Shouting and flailing his wings against it. He'd fly up and dive down only for the magic to shock him. His own magic being used to make the ground and vines grow from the ground and try to break through. 

Cassidy's magic weakening as she performed whatever curse she had planned out. Giving way for Borra and Udo to get through. Cassidy cursed under her breath and tried to send another wave of magic in their direction causing her to take her eyes off you for a split second and that was enough for Borra to create a sort of cage of vines around your body and flying and landing in front of you. Udo took the chance as Cassidy's confidence began to crumble and used his own powers to grab her and throw her against the rocky walls of the cave. He called forth more vines to contain her and she screamed out bloody murder. 

Her whole demeanor failing to look powerful but instead she looked wild and crazy. Udo and Borra felt sick as Cassidy suddenly began to crack her body. Her bones twisting and shifting as she made her way out of the vines. Her magic helping her make it easier. 

"What the hell have you become?" Udo asked disgusted. The two finally getting a better look at her gruesome form. Especially her boney wings. Once they were big and beautiful. Powerful and held so much pride in them. Now, they were disgusting and gone. Nothing but skeleton. 

Cassidy hissed and began to back away into the dark woods before creating a wall of magic to make sure they wouldn't follow. 

"I swear it on everything I've lost that this is only the beginning. That girl will be mine. No matter what you try you won't ever save her. I might not have completed the curse but slowly it will be completed." She said with an evil laugh before disappearing into the night. Leaving both males breathing hard and confused but quickly they forgot about Cassidy before returning to your side. Borra brought down the protection he had set up around you and brought you into his arms. His hands gently brushing away the hair from your face and caressing your cheek before leaning down and placing his forhead against yours. 

He inhaled your scent and sighed. And in a whisper he called out your name. This time your name rolled off his lips with no hate but instead sorrow and love. 

"Wake up, please. Please do not leave me again." He said softly. Udo a few steps away watching and waiting. Waiting for you to open your eyes and say something cheeky as you usually did back in the day. He hoped for you to scold the two of them for getting into a fight again but instead you lay with your eyes closed in Borra's arms. 

"C'mon, love. I don't care if you can't remember anything or if I am just a stranger to you now. Just wake up." Borra continued to whisper into your ear as he caressed your hair gently and hugged you against his chest. 

He silently rocked you in his arms and his wings came to wrap around the two of you protectively and probably to block the view so he wouldn't be seen shedding a few tears. Udo sighed and turned around to give his friend privacy but his eyes also stung. 

The silence continued for a minute or two more before there was a sudden groan and whimper. Your body started to move and shift in Borra's arms as if trying to get comfortable. He pulled away just enough to look down at you and he felt light-headed as you finally opened your eyes and reached up to grab hold of your head. 

You felt like death but the stinging sensation in your chest was gone. Instead it felt warm and safe and full. You blinked a few times as you adjusted to your surroundings and then noticed feathers were hovering above and around you as well as strong arms wrapped around your body. You turned to look who they belonged to and coming face to face with the handsome fae himself, Borra. 

"Oh, hello." Was all you said. A sad smile appearing on your face. Borra let out the longest sigh of relief before bringing you into a bone crushing hug. Chuckles of relief escaping him. You didn't fight back as you now knew the truth about the two of you. You'd let him have this. If you were in his place you'd also be relieved if your long lost lover was finally in your arms again. 

You felt bad because you didn't have the same feelings as back then but somehow your body remembered the safe feeling Borra gave off whenever you'd be held by him and that was enough to comfort you. Especially after everything with Cassidy. 

You hugged back. Gently rubbing his back in comfort. You looked behind him only to spot Udo looking at you two with a soft smile. You smiled back and mouthed a thank you to him. Whatever happened tonight, you were sure they had most definitely saved your life. 

For that you were thankful. 

* * *

Borra had flown you back to the inn you had stayed in the night before. The old couple who owned it happily willing to help take care of you and gave the other two fae a place to rest as well as you healed well enough to travel back to the kingdom. 

The whole time Udo was bringing you food and water as well as helping you fluff your pillows but no Borra. You wondered why. 

"He's afraid of seeing you. Despite trying to be strong he fears if he sees you he'll act like he did in the past. He knows now you don't remember anything. He doesn't want to force any feelings onto you." Udo explained as he walked into the room you were staying at. 

"Do you read minds or something?" You said with a laugh. "I'm kidding, I guess it's obvious I'm wondering about him." You said. Udo nodded. 

"I actually remember most of it. At least I remember what happened on that awful fateful day I was cursed and a few interesting memories of Borra and I. I remember what I felt then through my dreams but the moment I wake up, I feel nothing." You said. Shouldn't you remember loving him already? Shouldn't remembering everything bring back those emotions? 

Instead they would wash away into nothing but memories whenever you woke up. 

Udo gave a concerning look in your direction before trying to hide it but too late you noticed. "What do you know Udo. Please, i won't get mad." You asked. Udo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before going and sitting on a stool near your bed. 

"From what you've told me and from what Cassidy has mentioned I think this curse is much more than just a sleeping curse. Similar to the one Maleficent created but different situations and motives. Different _ingredients_." Udo said with a frown. "Maleficent used pure magic while Cassidy has mixed magic with stolen emotions. Her ingredients consisted of Borra's _heart_. Cassidy stole part of his love for you and twisted it and turned into into something I'm not quite sure what it is yet. His heart has been emptied and only filled with hate as the years went by. Only until now, only until you awoke did he start to change. Without knowing you were near by he began to slowly feel different and now near you I think he might start to feel whole. You feel so too don't you?" Udo said. 

You understood a bit. Not well but a bit. You nodded. "When he's near it feels like my chest doesn't hurt anymore. The place where the curse was shoved into me hurts when I try to remember fully or feel anything but suddenly when he was there holding me it was like everything was in place." You said as you interlocked your fingers to show what you meant by everything coming together. 

"Except even if I feel safe and whole around him I still don't _feel _any love. It's more comfort than love. So I understand why he's staying away. I just wish to thank him anyway for coming to save me." You said as you played with a strand of hair. 

"Well, don't tell him I told you but -" Udo grinned and handed you the key to the room Borra was staying in. "Try paying him a visit. He's probably pacing the floor like he's been doing the whole time since getting here." Udo said with a laugh before getting up and leaving the room. 

You looked down at the key in hand and got out of bed. You threw on your coat and walked barefoot to his room before opening it with the key. 

"How's she doing, Udo?" Borra asked as he looked out his window. He thought you were Udo. 

You cleared your throat and shifted where you stood awkwardly. 

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking." You said making Borra's head whip around with eyes wide as he registered who was speaking. 

"You're up. You feeling better?" He asked as he slowly walked over to you. His wings draping down against the floor behind him. They really were such beautiful wings. 

"Yes, thanks to you and Udo. You guys are my heroes. Thank you really." You said as you fiddled around with the sleeves of your coat. 

Borra huffed out a laugh and smiled to himself as he watched you. "Still as awkward as ever." He said as he shook his head softly and turned to look away. "Everything about how you act and look are still the same as the last time I saw you." His voice was low and sad. 

"I'm sorry, I remembered most of our past. I'm sorry it ended tragically and that I can't you know, return the love you've had for me." You said. Borra gripped the edge of the vanity in his room as it hurt hearing you say that but he understood. 

"Don't worry. I'm just glad I found out the truth and it's that you really are wonderful and not a traitor. It's reassuring to know that the feelings from back then weren't fake." He said. You watched him with a sad look in your eyes. You wished you could do something for him. 

He remembered everything. You didn't. It was painful for both of you, yes, but it's more painful when every memory of the past still haunts you. 

You sighed and walked over to Borra and stretched out your hand. He looked at you confused but took it anyways. The contact between the two felt warm but Borra was still confused. He was about to ask what you were doing but you began to speak before he could. 

"Hello, let's start over shall we. I'm someone who wants to be your friend and get to know you. It's nice to meet you, Borra." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze. Borra couldn't help it and laughed as he shook his head. 

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, again." He said with a smile as he made eye contact with you. You smiled warmly at him. 

"I'd like for us to get to know each other as well." He added before bowing. His wings stretching out a bit. He brought your hand up to his lips as he stood up once again and gave it a quick kiss. 

_Oh my. _You thought as you felt your face heat up. 

Borra noticed but didn't say anything. Instead he just began to mention the trip back to the kingdom. You two walked out of the room to go find Udo only to find him grinning mischievously at the two of you outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to explain the curse a bit but technically Cassidy extracted Borra's emotions like love in secret and used it as an "ingredient" for the curse against the reader. She turned love into something hateful and twisted causing Borra to grow emotionless when far away from her and for her to fall into a sleep like death but the effects of waking up caused her own memories and emotions to disappear. They're all there in her "chest" but the issue is how to truly and fully break the curse.   
(Time for slow burn aye) 
> 
> Anyway I hope that makes sense I'm not very good at explaining but either way thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent calls the trio in to talk about the curse.  
Reader is having a meltdown at being able to meet her and also doesn't know how to handle Borra's sudden soft side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated!! Things have been confusing and different in real life and just trying to fix things.  
I'm thankful for the comments and kudos that have been left seriously I love you all ;;; ❤️ I hope I can continue updated more frequently again soon!

_Borra hid his smile with a book as he watched you try your hardest and failing at trying to learn a dance of the fae. _

_"She looks like she's having a hard time." Udo said but also trying to cover his own smile with his sleeve. The two sitting next to each other enjoying the scene in front of them. _

_"Should we help her?" Udo asked. _

_Borra shook his head. "Nah, she'll just send us away and say she can do it. Plus she'll be able to see us laughing at her if we're near and that'll end up with us being thrown off a cliff when we least expect it." Borra said with a chuckle and shaking his head. Udo frowning and shaking his head as well as they both remembered being pushed suddenly off a cliff when they were talking with each other. _

_They had been teasing you earlier that day and you had caught them off guard that afternoon. They had wings so they'd be ok and fly up but it sure was fun to see the look of horror that appeared on their face at being pushed so suddenly. _

_"Borra! Look! I think I'm doing it correctly!" She suddenly called out from where she kept trying to dance with other fae who were trying to help her. Borra looked at her fondly and called out back to her with words of encouragement. _

_She beamed and blew him a kiss before going back to practicing. _

* * *

Borra woke up in his nest with a smile already on his face. Two days had passed since getting back and he now looked forward to go find you once again the moment he awoke. 

Today he'd go to you and try to talk about the past if you wished to know more.

He got up and got ready for the day. As he flew through the forest early in the morning another fae came to join him. 

"Good morning Udo." Borra said as his old friend nodded and greeted him. 

"So, today we have a meeting with Maleficent." He said. Borra sighed. More meetings that were a pain in the ass. 

"Our little huntress will be joining us this time." Udo said and Borra gave him a confused look. "Maleficent knows, I've informed her of our situation and she's been investigating a bit on this curse. She might be able to help." He said. 

Borra sighed again and then nodded. Help was good especially from Maleficent. Plus he'd get to see you again. 

As time neared for the meeting Borra and Udo had flown to the castle and landed on a balcony that was now exclusive to flying fae to come in through. 

While you had been woken up by your boss and soldiers who had come and accompanied you in straight through the main entrance of the castle. 

It wasn't what you were expecting this morning to go like. You had thought maybe you'd wake up, eat something, work and maybe see Udo and Borra in the afternoon. Instead you had been invited to the castle on orders of Maleficent. _The _Maleficent. 

You had tried to dress in something more appropriate and not messy, but really, you mostly owned white blouses and some black pants that needed to be held up by suspenders. Some comfortable boots and a simple coat finishing up your look. 

As You were guided up the castle stairs and towards the meeting room you gawked at everything. Last time you were here you weren't exactly sight seeing. Last time you had been following Borra, but this time you took in the castle decor and how fancy it all was. 

When the soldiers guiding you came to a stop they opened a door to a room and motioned for you to go in. You nervously did as they said and once inside you were happy to see familiar faces. Borra and Udo stood up from where they were seated and gave you a smile. You hurried over to them only to stop in your tracks as Maleficent came into view. 

You gasped and bowed before standing up straight and bringing your hands up to hold your face in embarrassment. 

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person." You said. Maleficent smirked and waved her hand as if saying enough with the flattery. In a nice way. 

"Can't believe I'm also meeting you. I've heard lots about the human Borra and Udo have been worried about." Maleficent said.

You felt your heartbeat speed up. 

"You've heard of me?!" You squeaked. 

Maleficent tried to cover up a chuckle by clearing her throat. She found you amusing. 

"Yes, I have. I've also heard of a curse being placed on you by someone dangerous. That's why I've called you three here. I've done some research with other fae after you all came back and explained it a bit more to me." Maleficent said as she went back to sit down. A crow flying in from the window and sitting on her shoulder. The rest of you took a seat as well. Borra and Udo at either side of you almost like they were being protective. 

"It is true, this Cassidy has used dirty tricks and dark magic to curse you _and _Borra. Udo, you had an idea and it is quite similar to what you said." She explained. 

Just as Udo had mentioned before both him and Maleficent began to explain to you and Borra that the curse wasn't just on you but Borra as well. 

The ingredients Cassidy had spoken of was indeed made up of an emotion. Love. 

Somehow she had planned this before the chaotic events and had stolen not only part of Borra's heart but also yours and had mixed them and created a curse that'd effect both of you in different but harmful ways. 

In your case it would overwhelm you to the point of putting you into a sleep like death. During that event you had been suffering in your sleep. Your memories slowly being stolen away from you and creating a endless void of emptiness as you slept. 

As for Borra, the love that had been stolen from him had created an empty void that would be filled with negative emotions. Hate towards the one he loved. Somehow throughout the years that you had been asleep, somehow those memories you had were being transferred into him but not in a good way. 

Maleficent's curse on Aurora had been broken by her love and it had spread throughout the land. It was so powerful it had helped the curse placed on Borra and you cheat it's way in being broken much earlier than Cassidy had expected. If she had even expected it to be broken at all. 

"Wow, Maleficent you truly are amazing. You unknowingly saved us. Thank you." You said softly as you looked at Maleficent after hearing everything be explained in a clearer way. 

"It was unknowingly but if it helped then it should be a good thing." She said and the bird on her shoulder let out a few sounds in agreement. 

"Yes, it is indeed. I now feel like I've regained something precious." Borra suddenly said and you whipped your head around so fast. Shocked he'd say something like that so easily. 

He was already looking at you with a fondness in his eyes but his face serious. You didn't know how to react and quickly looked away back at Maleficent. Your cheeks feeling a bit warm. 

Udo noticed and tried to hold in a laugh before straightening up and speaking. 

"Our issue now is to find a way to once and for all break the curse fully and arrest Cassidy. She's made it clear she has motives in coming after you again." Udo said. "I, _we_, don't want that. We have to find a way to keep you and other humans safe." 

Maleficent nodded. "Indeed. I will help with what I can. Please consider yourself welcome here any time. I'm sure my daughter would like to meet you as well." She said. Right, Aurora having human friends would be good for her too. And you as well. You didn't exactly have friends yet besides Borra, Udo and your boss. 

"It'll give us a chance to keep an eye on you as well." Borra said as he placed a hand suddenly on your back gently. You looked over and truthfully you felt safe whenever he was near or in contact with you but lord you didn't know how to react or answer back. 

"Right, yes, I'll be in your care then." You said with a stutter only to realize how oddly familiar that sounded you just didn't know why, but the sudden flinch Borra did confirmed something. It sounded familiar to him too. 

Borra felt a bit of a pang in his chest at those words but kept his composure as they continued on with the meeting. Once they were finished the trio said their farewells to Maleficent and walked down together. 

Borra never taking his eyes off of you. You could feel his gaze on you and you walked awkwardly down the halls. Trying to make small talk with Udo who still wanted to laugh at how much Borra's gaze made you flush pink even if you didn't know it. 

As the three of you left the castle Udo said bye as he had places to be leaving you two alone. 

Silence. Neither of you spoke as the two walked across the bridge and into The Moors. You followed Borra like a puppy unsure of where to go but deciding to follow the one person that made you feel safe and warm. 

Soon enough you two had walked towards the hut Borra lived in and you stood outside the door nervously before entering after Borra. 

He made breakfast for the two of you and once again there was that feeling of familiarity and comfort. 

You wondered if this was painful for him. To you it was like having deja vu but nothing else. To him, he still had his memories, his feelings, and this was just a reminder of everything you two once were. 

As if reading your thoughts Borra spoke up. "You look worried. Don't be, please. I know and understand the feeling isn't mutual anymore but please understand that I am grateful that you're back. I'm happily doing all of this for you because I want to." He said softly while placing a bowl of fruit in front of you. 

His honesty was amazing to you. 

"You're a strong person, Borra. I hope to make it up to you someday. Thank you for the fruit too." You said with a smile before taking a bite out of the fruit in front of you. 

Slowly but surely, one day things will get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA okay I actually enjoyed this chapter agsjsk Borra so straight forward. Cute cute! ❤️   
I'm curious! From what I've written for this story so far what is y'all's favorite scene so far?   
Anyway thank you for reading as always!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borra spends the day showing his most important person around The Moors.   
Reader meets old friends and learns a new emotion.   
Borra forgets they are no longer in the past and gets caught up in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. The world has been very bad I don't think anyone expected this year to turn out like this. So much has been cancelled and thrown away but I just hope we are all staying safe and healthy.
> 
> I have had writers block as well but I've seen the comments and it gives me motivation ❤️
> 
> I'll keep trying my best to continue this story for y'all ❤️

After the meeting with Maleficent you and Borra had gone back to the Moors to have a meal. Borra had noticed your worry and assured you he didn't blame you for not remembering things and didn't expect for his feelings to be returned. You being there alive was enough. 

When the two of you finished your meal you had walked around his hut taking in the way he had decorated it. It was cozy and had a warm feeling to it. You noticed the nest and wondered why Borra would need such a huge nest. He was tall and his wings were big but why such a big bed? 

"Do you also sleep crazy?" You asked suddenly. Borra was putting away the bowls you two had used when you spoke and he paused and turned to look at you. He was confused at your question until he noticed you examining his nest. Embarrassment creeped up on him as he realized the nest was way too big for just one person even for a dark fae. 

Borra sighed but couldn't help but grin. "Not as bad as you do I bet." He said remembering how much of a wild sleeper you were. 

You're whole face screamed yikes at the thought of him knowing your habits. What other silly and embarrassing things did he know. "Yeah you're probably right. Wait-" you paused as realization came to you. "Did we like ya know sleep together a lot?" You asked in a low tone. 

Borra blinked a few times and turned to look at you as he processed the question and if you were talking about something else. Borra cleared his throat and tried to lean against a chair near him. "Yeah we slept a lot. We were sleepy most of the time. Like a lot of _sleep_." He said awkwardly. 

You nodded quickly and bit the inside of your cheek. You leaned back on your heels before turning away from him and looking at a random shelf next to you. "Nice, I hope I didn't kick you too much." You said clearing you throat. 

Gosh it was awkward at the moment. 

"No not at all." He said and then silence. 

Borra cursed to himself. He stood up straight and went over to exit the hut and called out for you to follow. You followed him with a skip in your step as he walked towards the colorful vines you had come to love. Borra huffed out a laugh at the sight of you following him like a puppy. Just like the time you two had met for the first time. 

"Where are we going?" You asked. 

"I'm going to show you around. Have you been here before?" Borra asked as he looked over to you as you caught up to him and walked at his side. 

"Besides that one time when searching for you, no. I've wanted to see the place before but never got around to it." You said. Borra hummed in understanding. "Well I'll show you around today. We can get to know each other a bit too." He added. Remembering the conversation you two had had back at the inn after your rescue. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Lead the way, Sir Borra!" You said with a bright smile on your face. Borra felt something like a sting in the palm of his hand. A bit of sadness but also he felt thankful to be able to see you like this once again. 

"Stay close, no touching anything you have no business touching. Especially any mushrooms that sing." Borra said seriously and you raised an eyebrow. 

"Mushrooms that sing?" You asked. He then explained they did that to lure others to them but once close they'd turn into carnivorous mushrooms. You shivered and walked a bit closer to Borra. He noticed and couldn't help but grin. His wings naturally spreading out around you protectively. 

You didn't complain about the close proximity of his wings. You were fascinated by them and you took the opportunity to examine them, touch them, and ask questions about them. Borra proudly allowing you to do so. 

The fairies near by would whisper and giggle at the sight of you two. Sometimes a small fairy would catch your attention or a flying creature that looked like a catfish but with butterfly wings and a mermaid like tail. It was weird but cute in a way. You'd run after them as they wanted to play with you and that'd make borra frown a bit but he quickly fixed his facial expressions when other fairies teased him. He didn't want you to see him being jealous of your attention going to others. 

"This place is incredible. I'm so glad no one is trying to take over the place or hurt those here anymore." You said as a sweet little deer came over to you as you gave it some berries. 

Borra watched you carefully and took in the sight from where he was seated. The sun up above made everything around you shine but you shun brighter in his eyes. The magic around you helped make you look even greater. He wanted to see this every day. He wanted _you_ but he knew that things weren't like that. The situation was different now and confusing. 

He had to be respectful and understanding of your situation. Maybe when they caught Cassidy he'd try to court you once again. Maybe when they found a way to fix things you would remember everything. 

He sighed as he watched you and thought of the what lied ahead. "I won't give up on you." He whispered. A small fluffy creature the size of a coconut heard him and gave him a yellow flower. Borra looked at the creature confused but then understood when the little one pointed over to you. Borra took in a deep breath before exhaling and getting up. He stretched out his wings before dusting himself off and walking over to you. 

You were now talking to some fairies that were in some of the flowers you had seen the other day that swayed and spun in the wind. the fairies giggled and explained it was fun to ride in them and you couldn't stop smiling and laughing as you watched how overjoyed they were to show you their way of having fun. 

You heard Borra walk up to you and you stood up to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and brought his hands up towards your face. You were confused at first but Borra's hands then moved to tuck a bit of your hair behind your ear on one side before placing the yellow flower on your hair as an ornament. 

He pulled away and smirked. "Looks good."

You looked over to the fairies and pointed to the flower as if asking them what they thought of it. They all cheered and giggled. 

"I think that means they like it." You said with a laugh. "Thank you, Borra." 

* * *

You walked alongside Borra the rest of the day and listened carefully to what he spoke of whenever he pointed to a new area of the Moors. This place was much bigger than you had imagined and the more you two walked the further into the forest you went. 

The creatures of the Moors were friendly and curious. Some cautious and not as friendly. Thankfully Borra was there to give them a glare to back off. 

Then there was a section that caused you to freeze up and stop in your tracks. You could hear the sound of the drums and laughter of children up ahead. A familiar sound. 

Borra stopped as he realized you had fallen behind and noticed the look in your eyes. Fear. 

"There's no need to be scared. I'll be with you the whole time." He assured you as he walked over and placed a hand under you chin and lifting your face gently to look up at him. He looked soft and you could tell he really meant it but you were confused on how you felt. He saw fear in you. Fear was something you kept feeling a lot lately and you didn't like it. 

"What if some of them recognize me? Do they also blame me for back then? I know it was Cassidy's doing but I was the cause of her lashing out." You said. You didn't want to say it out loud since they kept telling you it wasn't your fault but part of you still thought so. 

Borra felt his chest tighten up at hearing you blame yourself. You still didn't have all of your memories so you wouldn't know just how much some of the fae had loved and mourned you then. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he held out his hand for you to take. 

You nodded. "There's no reason why I shouldn't." 

"C'mon, I'm sure many will be happy to hear of your return. Plus Udo must have explained the situation to them by now. There's no reason for them to hate you or blame you." Borra said. He stood there waiting for you to take his hand. You didn't detect any doubt coming from him. When he spoke you could tell he was serious and not lying. 

"Alright." You said before reaching out and taking his hand in yours and instantly relaxed at his touch. The rest of the way he didn't let go of your hand. When you tensed up he'd give your hand a squeeze and you'd lighten up. 

To your surprise there were many dark fae who recognized you and had quickly flown over to you to inspect you. Questioning Borra and you about everything. Some pulling you away eventually to sit you down and giving you fruit and drinks as a welcoming gift. 

You felt overwhelmed as they huddled around you and you felt something else. Something you didn't understand. 

"My dear, are you alright? We're sorry if we're being too pushy. Please don't cry." One of the female fae with white hair and wings said. 

You frowned. "I'm not crying, why would I be - oh." You stopped as you touched your cheeks and felt the wetness from the tears you were crying. You looked around for Borra and he quickly went over to you, telling the others to give you space. 

"What's wrong, do you feel any pain anywhere?" He asked as he examined you. Wondering if perhaps the curse was acting up. You shook your head. The tears didn't stop and that strange feeling was still there. 

"I feel weird. Like I'm warm and there's a funny feeling in my stomach and I feel light." You said. The tundra fae suddenly chuckled and softly held your hand. 

"I think that's happiness, dear." She said. Borra let out a sign of relief and placed a hand on your back. You looked at the two of them and couldn't hold back a smile. 

"So this is what it feels like? To be really happy about something? To be around people?" You asked. 

"Yes, it's something normal to feel when you're around people who love and care for you. As time goes by you'll feel many emotions in different occasions. Some good some bad but in the end remember those who make you happy. Keep those important to you in your heart." She said that last part while nodding over to borra and he looked away. 

You laughed a bit. "Yeah I will." 

* * *

Borra had been a grumpy bird the rest of the time spent with the dark fae. You kept asking him why when he had pulled you away and told you the tour of the Moors wasn't over yet, but he refused to say anything. He wasn't about to tell you it was because some of his people were pestering him and teasing him once again. 

The great Borra who had wanted war was suddenly back to being soft and protective of a human. Not that they were complaining just that it was funny when they remembered the big speeches he gave that made him look big and scary. Now he kept getting caught starring at you with a soft expression on his face. 

Borra groaned as he thought about being teased and you looked at him in concern as you walked through the Moors. 

Whatever it was that was bothering him it was obvious he didn't want to speak of it so you just gave up in asking and patted him on one of his wings which caught him off guard. He puffed up a bit only to calm down when he realized it was you. 

You had to try really hard to hold in a laugh. 

"You can laugh. I'm not going to get mad or anything" he said with an eye roll and so you laughed. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. _How embarrassing. _

The two of you walked silently after that until you reached a part in the Moors that caught your attention. Borra seemed to keep walking straight and ignored the area that you kept looking at. It was foggy and there was a humming sound coming from inside of it. 

You stopped and walked towards the fog and reached out only for the fog to seperate a bit when your hand touch it. You gasped and looked over to see if Borra had seen that but he hadn't noticed you had stopped and just kept walking. 

You went over your options. You either turned around and caught up to borra or followed your curiosity into the fog. 

Your curiosity won. You took one step forward and then another and the fog split open as you walked through it. It closed up behind you as you went deeper. Up ahead there was a bright blue glow. The deeper you went into the fog the brighter the light got. 

You picked up the pace until you were sprinting and it was like a bird breaking out of the clouds and coming out in the wide beautiful open. 

You stopped and spun around taking in the beauty of what you had just discovered. A secret spot surrounded by trees covered in vines and glowing purple flowers. The fog causing the place to look like you were in a dream. In the middle was a waterfall and a small pond that looked like it held a million stars inside of it. The blue glow coming from it. 

"Woah, this is unreal." You said in a whisper. The humming was still there but now you could see where it was coming from. You laughed in amazement. They were white flowers that grew around the pond. The flowers were actually humming a melody. You felt yourself move without thinking as you danced softly to the melody. 

Was this also a sort of happiness? You felt at peace and free. 

As you danced you were unaware of Borra running through the fog and coming to a stop as he took in the sight before him. He had been panicking when he saw you weren't with him anymore and tracked you. He wasn't expecting to see such a scene. You were ethereal. The scenery around you looked as if it was one with you as the trees and flowers swayed along with you. The water glowed and it almost looked like stars were dancing on the surface of the pond. 

Borra found himself in a trance as he walked towards you and grabbed hold of your hand as you danced and spun you around softly. You were a bit surprised at his sudden appearance. You were about to say something but got cut off by Borra's arm wrapping around your waist and his other hand coming up to caress your cheek. You sucked in a breath. The way he was looking at you made you want to melt. It made your heart race and it made you feel _sad. _He was looking at you like there was nothing else in the world and you felt bad you couldn't return the same emotions. 

"Borra..." You managed to say in a tiny whisper. Hearing you say his name made him shut his eyes and lean forward and lay his head on your shoulder. 

"My bad, I got caught up in the moment..." He sounded hurt. You brought your hand up and placed it gently over his head in comfort. 

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could remember." You said. He shook his head softly. 

The two of you were silent. You allowed him to stay like that for a while. It was the least you could do for him. 

There you made a silent prayer hoping whoever was listening would answer them.

_Please let us break the curse. Please allow this man to have everything he hopes for. Please I beg of you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter >< I feel bad about Borra having a one sided love. he loves her so much and she knows this and knows she once loved him but the curse is like a wall blocking her from returning his feelings ;;   
Anyway thank you for reading as always ❤️❤️


End file.
